J'ai quelque chose à te dire
by Bunnymoony
Summary: écrit avec l'aide de Godai pour ceux qui lisent en anglais. Débute avec Hermione qui réfléchit sur ses sentiments envers Harry. Puis à vous de voir... Pour le moment, cette fic est en arrêt d'écriture... mais peutêtre que ça va changer dans un avenir rapp
1. Prologue Prise de conscience

Prise de conscience à bord du Poudlard Express (Prologue)  
  
Harry Potter et tout les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling et Warner Bros  
  
Hermione revenait à Poudlard après le congé des fêtes. Toute seule dans son compartiment, elle était songeuse. Lavande Brown, Pavarti et Padma Patil la firent sursauter en entrant dans le compartiment en riant joyeusement.  
  
- Hermione, pense-tu qu'Harry va aimer ma nouvelle coupe??? Lui demanda Lavande  
  
Hermione la regarda curieusement en ni comprenant rien.  
  
- Lavande, pourquoi me demande tu ça à moi et non à Harry lui même???  
  
- Voyons Hermione, tout le monde sait que tu es la meilleure amie d'Harry. Alors tu sais certainement ses goûts ou encore quelle fille de l'école lui plaît. Lui lança Pavarti avec un clin d'œil.  
  
Le trio se mit à glousser et Hermione n'en revenait pas. Ces trois filles superficielles avaient l'œil sur Harry. Puis, elle se demanda tout d'un coup pourquoi ça lui faisait un tel effet. Elle se décida enfin à répondre à Lavande.  
  
- Ma chère Lavande, pour plaire à Harry, il ne faut pas juste que tu change de tête, il faudrait que tu change de cerveau aussi. Dit-elle d'un ton hautain.  
  
- Hermione, tu es seulement jalouse. Tu sauras que le professeur Trelawney m'a prédit qu'un des garçons populaires de l'école tomberait sous mon charme après les fêtes. Le seul garçon populaire que je vois tomber sous mon charme irrésistible c'est le ténébreux Harry Potter alias le survivant. Répondit Lavande  
  
Sur ce Lavande ressortit du compartiment suivit de Pavarti, Padma regarda Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil et en sortant lâcha :  
  
- Tu serais pas amoureuse de lui, Miss Je-Sais-Tout!  
  
Hermione la regarda les yeux rond. Non ça ne se peut pas. Moi, amoureuse d'Harry!!!! Elle décida de lire et ouvrit « L'histoire de Poudlard, version révisée, inclut maintenant les exploit d'Harry Potter ». Au bout de 5 minutes, elle se rendit compte qu'elle en était encore à la première ligne, elle ferma son livre et prit son journal intime qu'elle tenait depuis son premier jour à Poudlard. Elle commença à le feuilleter et fut surprise du nombre de fois où elle parlait d'Harry. Elle se mit à se parler à elle- même.  
  
- Mon dieu!!! Il y a tant de fois où je parle d'Harry et tant d'actes où sans m'en rendre compte j'essaie d'éloigner les autres fille d'Harry. C'est terrible, je serais amoureuse de lui depuis si longtemps et je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte.  
  
Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'est vrai qu'elle se sentait tout chose près d'Harry mais elle avait toujours mis ça sur la passion de ses études, sur la ferveur qu'elle mettait à s'occuper de S.A.L.E. (son groupe pour la libération des elfes de maison) ou encore sur la colère que pouvait faire naître chez elle la stupidité de Ron.  
  
Hermione se demanda alors comment elle allait faire pour passer du temps avec Harry maintenant qu'elle s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour lui. Elle se trouva idiote d'être si brillante en classe mais si cruche en matière de sentiments pour un garçon. Mais ce n'était pas un simple garçon... ce garçon est Harry, le premier à lui avoir offert son amitié, à avoir vécue temps de palpitantes aventures avec elle et... le seul à lui avoir sauver la vie.  
  
Avec tout ça, Hermione ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le train était arrivé à destination. Elle prit alors peur à l'idée de revoir Harry. Allait- il se rendre compte qu'elle avait changer en un congé??? Elle soupira, prit son courage de gryffondor à deux mains et se décida à prendre un carrosse pour Poudlard.  
  
Arrivée dans Poudlard, elle se mit à regretter de ne pas avoir d'autres amis qu'Harry et Ron. En fait, elle regrettait plus de ne pas avoir d'amies filles... il y avait bien Ginny, mais elle avait été longtemps éprise d'Harry et Hermione jugeait que ce n'était pas nécessairement la bonne personne à qui parler de sa prise de conscience sur ses sentiments. Elle eut une idée tout d'un coup. Ses affaires étant déjà arrivés à a chambre, elle piquait une course jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall. Si Lavande laissait Trelawney la conseiller, pourquoi Hermione ne pourrait pas se confier à la bonne vieille McGonagall.  
  
Elle était assise avec la vieille enseignante et elles buvaient un bon thé anglais. Hermione avait vidé son sac à McGonagall en omettant le nom d'Harry.  
  
- Miss Granger, je ne vois pas d'autre solution que de dire vos sentiments à Monsieur Potter... euh... je veux dire ce jeune homme . Lui répondit- elle.  
  
- Professeure, comment savez-vous que je parle d'Harry??? J'ai bien fait attention à ne pas le nommer. Dit-elle en rougissant  
  
- Miss Granger, j'ai déjà eu votre âge je vous rappelle et me croyez-vous aveugle au point de ne pas voir naître des sentiments au cours des années. Je suis contente que vous vous êtes enfin aperçue de vos sentiments. Cependant, si vous voulez savoir ceux de Monsieur Potter vous allez devoir lui dire, c'est la meilleure solution. Conclut McGonagall.  
  
Hermione ne se sentait pas plus avancé qu'en arrivant à Poudlard. Elle remercia son professeure et sortit. Elle se demanda si il n'y avait pas un coin dans Poudlard qui n'était pas indiqué sur la carte des Maraudeurs comme ça elle pourrait si cacher jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Hermione se doutait bien que non et il faudrait bien qu'elle affronte Harry un de ces jours.  
  
Une fois dans sa salle commune, elle décida de se rouler en boule sur en fauteuil avec Pattenrond et fixa le feu. Peut-être qu'elle trouverait quoi faire d'ici à ce qu'Harry et Ron la trouve. 


	2. Inquiétude romantique

Harry et Ron était chez Hagrid et attendaient le retour d'Hermione. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous là, après qu'Hagrid ait promis qu'Hermione n'aurait pas à s'occuper de Graupy. Mais Hermione ne s'était pas encore présentée et c'était bientôt l'heure du souper. Harry s'inquiétait et regardait Ron, qui n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter le moins du monde, jouer à la balle avec Crockdur.  
  
Harry se demandait si il n'était pas arrivé malheur à Hermione. Avec le retour de Lord Voldemort, on pouvait toujours se poser la question. Harry se dit qu'après avoir perdu Sirius, il ne supporterait vraiment pas de perdre Hermione, surtout qu'il avait déjà passer proche de la perde une fois.  
  
À ce moment, Ron déclara que c'était l'heure d'aller souper. Harry le regardait d'un air perdu et lui dit d'y aller seul. Ron haussa les épaules et partit pour la grande salle. Harry s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Hermione. À vrai dire, il se rendait compte que depuis sa première année, il s'inquiétait pour son entourage mais d'année en année son inquiétude empirait. Il était rendu à un point où il ne voulait plus se lier à du monde de son école ou encore rencontrer des nouvelles personnes.  
  
Ses pas l'amenèrent jusqu'au stade de Quidditch et il s'étendit en plein milieu du terrain. Harry se mit à penser à toute ses aventures à Poudlard. Contrairement à Hermione, il ne tenait pas de journal intime car il avait peur que celui-ci tombe entre des mauvaises mains. Il se dit que c'était rare que dans ces aventures, Hermione ne soit pas incluse. Apport les fois où Hermione était pétrifiée ou lors de la chicane qui avait eu lieu quand Harry avait reçu son éclair de feu.  
  
Hermione... lorsqu'elle n'était pas là c'est vrai que ce n'était pas pareil sans elle. Il y avait bien Ron... mais c'était Ron. Un bon copain mais il n'était pas souvent à l'écoute et il n'était pas très vite, ce n'est qu'en quatrième année qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'Hermione était une fille. Harry sourit à cette pensée. Il était heureux d'avoir deux bons amis... Hermione est mon amie. Harry se redressa soudain... une amie ou plus que ça???? Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait faim et il décida d'aller voir si le souper était fini, au pire il irait voir Dobby.  
  
En se rendant à la grande salle, Harry croisa Malefoy. Il lâcha un profond soupir et se demanda quelle stupidité Malefoy lui dirait aujourd'hui. Draco avait beau être un sang-pur mais dieu qu'il ne comprenait pas vite qu'il radotait.  
  
- Hey Potter! Toi et ta petite amie sang de bourbe avez trouvé un coin tranquille pour pouvoir oublier le souper. Lança Malefoy en vérifiant si tout le monde qui était dans le corridor l'avait entendu.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire Malefoy???? Hermione n'était pas au souper??? Demanda Harry de plus en plus inquiet.  
  
- Ooooooh le pauvre petit Potty ne trouve plus sa Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Il va peut-être nous faire l'honneur de verser quelques larmes qu'on pourra recueillir pour lui vouer un culte. Dit en riant Malefoy.  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel, décida de continuer son chemin en ignorant Draco. Malefoy le regarda s'éloigner avec surprise mais pour sauver son « Honneur » continua à déclamer des stupidités qu'il était le seul à trouver le drôle, les autres riant par crainte qu'il se fâche contre eux.  
  
Harry se demandait de plus en plus ou Hermione pouvait bien être. Il eu soudain l'impression qu'une partie de lui-même était manquante. Il décida d'accélérer le pas pour se diriger non plus vers la grande salle mais vers la salle commune. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si jamais Hermione n'était pas là.  
  
Arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Harry se fit happer le bras au passage par quelqu'un. Il se retourna et vit que Lavande le traînait vers la cour. Il se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la tête des gens de Poudlard. Était-il tomber su la tête tous en même temps. Harry essaya de se dégager mais Lavande avait l'air très décidé à aller se promener avec lui. Harry finit par être capable de s'arrêter et regarda Lavande.  
  
Non mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi Lavande??? Tu as trop de produits dans les cheveux que l'odeur t'affecte le cerveau??? Pourquoi m'entraîne tu dehors??? Lui cria-t-il.  
  
- Mais Harry c'est très romantique de se promener le soir sous la lune. Tu vas enfin pouvoir me déclarer ta flamme pour moi. Ça va être très mignon à conter à mes amies après si c'est fait comme ça. Je trouve juste dommage d'avoir pris l'initiative. Tu sais ça aurait été à toi de m'amener dehors. C'est pas grave!!! Je vais juste omettre ce passage quand je vais raconter ça. Lui déblatérait Lavande en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et en lui faisant les yeux doux.  
  
Harry sentit sa mâchoire décrochée. Il avait manqué un épisode ou quoi. Malefoy qui lui parlait d'Hermione comme sa petite amie en suite Lavande qui lui demandait de déclarer sa flamme pour elle. Wow!!!! Ça en était trop pour lui en moins d'une demi-heure. Il se surpris même à penser qu'Hagrid avait peut-être mis des hallucinogènes dans le thé.  
  
- Lavande, de quoi tu parle???? Est-ce que tu sais que la drogue est interdite dans Poudlard à moins que Pansy ait décidé de te jeter un sort???? Oh!!! En passant, Lavande, je ne veux pas te blesser mais je ne t'aime pas et je ne crois pas qu'un jour ça puisse arriver. Tu n'es pas mon style... euh... Lavande ça va?????  
  
Lavande devenait de plus en plus rouge. Harry se dit qu'il avait peut-être trop parler mais d'un autre coté il s'en fichait complètement. De quel droit Lavande décidait qu'il devait l'aimer.  
  
- HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!! Tu n'es qu'un monstre sans cœur souffrant d'un problème d'égocentrisme aigu. Pourtant Trelawney... Elle arrêta de parler, se retourna et partit en courant.  
  
Harry réussit à se rendre enfin à la salle commune. Il lâcha un gros soupir dit le mot de passe à la grosse dame et entra enfin. Il décida de s'asseoir et choisit un fauteuil sur lequel il s'effondra. Il entendit un cri avant de se sentir le dos lacérer. Il se leva en sursaut, vit Hermione et sut tout de suite que ce qu'il avait d'accrocher dans le dos était Pattenrond.  
  
Une fois débarrasser de Pattenrond, Harry serra Hermione dans ses bras. Il avait tellement eu peur pour elle que c'est la moindre des choses qu'elle lui devait. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil à coté d'elle et il lui demanda ce qu'il lui était arrivé.  
  
Hermione se mit à bégayer. Que pouvait-elle bien lui raconter??? Elle se voyait mal lui dire : « Tu vois Harry, Padma m'as demandé si j'étais amoureuse de toi et finalement je me suis rendue compte que oui. Alors en arrivant, j'en ai parlé à McGonagall et j'ai fini par atterrir ici pour penser à nous. » Non elle ne se voyait vraiment pas lui dire ça. Elle devait lui raconter d'autres choses car elle se sentait par prête à lui demander s'il l'aimait.  
  
- Bien... euh... tu vois Harry... euh je me sentais un peu déprimée. Alors en arrivant je suis venue m'asseoir ici et ... euh j'ai complètement oublier le rendez-vous qu'on s'était donné. Réussit-elle à lui dire  
  
Hermione et Harry se regardait dans les yeux. Harry le sentait bien qu'Hermione ne lui disait pas toute la vérité mais, il respectait son choix de ne pas tout lui dire. Elle devait avoir une bonne raison. Il décida de lui raconter ses vacances de Noël puis il enchaîna sur sa journée. Il finit par sa rencontre avec Lavande.  
  
- Ce que je ne comprends pas, dit-il, c'est pourquoi elle a mentionné le professeure Trelawney.  
  
Hermione se mit à rire et Harry la regarda surpris. Ce qu'il aimait l'entendre rire se dit-il. Hermione lui raconta ce que Lavande et les jumelles Patil lui avait dit. Harry fut surpris de savoir que plusieurs filles s'intéressaient à lui mais une plus grande surprise l'attendait car il se rendit soudain compte que cette nouvelle ne lui faisait aucun effet. La seule pensée qu'il eut c'est que Ron serait encore une fois jaloux si il savait ça... ou peut-être que c'était lui le garçon populaire de la prédiction de Trelawney. Pourquoi pas???? Ron s'améliorait de jour en jour comme gardien au Quiddtich.  
  
Hermione contemplait le visage d'Harry, elle aimait y voir se succéder les réactions au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui racontait l'histoire dans le train. Elle se demandait à quoi il pensait maintenant qu'il avait l'air songeur. Peut-être pensait-il à une autre fille. À cette idée, son cœur se serra et elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux.  
  
- Hermione, ça va???? Demanda tout d'un coup Harry.  
  
Hermione le regarda avec des grands yeux et fit signe que oui. Ils se mirent alors à parler de tout et de rien. Ils se remémorèrent des souvenirs. Ils n'avaient que seize ans et pourtant ils avaient vécu temps d'aventures. Le temps passa.  
  
Hermione regarda l'heure, il était tard, très tard. Hermione pensa soudain à quelque chose et se dit qu'elle devait absolument poser cette question à Harry avant d'aller se coucher.  
  
- Harry, les autres pensent tous qu'on est ensemble ou sur le point de sortir. Mais, toi et moi on est quoi l'un pour l'autre???  
  
Harry regarda Hermione et ne dit pas un mot. Puis se leva et se mit à bafouiller un vague bonne nuit avant de monter à sa chambre. Hermione le regarda faire. Elle soupira, ramassa Pattenrond et alla à son tour se coucher. Une fois dans son lit, elle se demanda ce que le bafouillage d'Harry voulait dire et elle fini par s'endormir. 


	3. Party time!

Party Time!!!  
  
Le lendemain matin, Hermione était légèrement déprimée. Elle venait de faire une prise de conscience importante au niveau de ses sentiments envers Harry et lui avait l'air de ne pas avoir de sentiments autre que l'amitié pour elle. Sinon pourquoi serait-il aller se coucher si vite que ça lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé quel genre de lien ils avaient entre eux. Pour une rare fois dans sa vie, elle eut l'envie de se faire porter malade et de se cacher sous ses couvertures jusqu'à la fin de l'année.  
  
« Non, mais quelle idiote que je suis. Harry ne peut s'intéresser à moi. Pour lui, je ne dois être que tout simplement Hermione... la fille la plus studieuse de l'école. Peut-être, qu'il a encore des sentiments pour Cho... »  
  
Hermione se cala encore plus sous ses couvertures. Plus elle pensait à Cho, moins elle réussissait à se trouver de qualités. Cho avait déjà la réputation d'être une des beautés de l'école si ce n'était pas la seule. Hermione sortit le bras de sous ses couvertures et attrapa son miroir. Elle se dit alors qu'elle était vraiment folle de penser qu'Harry s'intéresserait à elle, elle était loin de ressemblée à cette Cho Chang. Hermione avait les cheveux en broussaille et elle ne s'occupait pas de son apparence, la seule chose qu'elle avait de changer c'est ses dents qu'elle avait amélioré en quatrième.  
  
Elle se glissa hors de son lit, fouilla dans le fond de sa valise et en sortit une jolie petite trousse à maquillage moldue. Hermione se dit que pour une fois Elizabeth avait peut-être bien penser en lui donnant cette trousse pour Noël. Elizabeth, sa petite sœur, était cent fois plus coquette qu'Hermione et c'est pour cette raison que sa sœur lui avait donné ça. Hermione décida donc de se maquiller de manière légère (crayon, cache-cerne et brillant à lèvre).  
  
Quand Hermione descendit, elle se sentait enfin belle. Dans la salle commune, il n'y avait que Ron... Ron qui la regardait d'un air vraiment bizarre. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait quelque chose qui clochait sur Hermione et dit  
  
- Hermione, c'est moi ou on dirait que t'as un problème avec tes yeux??? On croirait presque que tu as un début d'œil au beurre noire. Tu veux que j'aille voir Pomfresh pour qu'elle te donne quelque chose pour ça???  
  
Hermione eut une soudaine envie de l'étrangler mais elle se ravisa quand elle s'aperçut que Ron était seul et... entrain de lire un livre d'école mais encore le livre de potion.  
  
- Ron, Harry n'est pas avec toi??? Lui demanda-t-elle  
  
- Non, répondit-il, il m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Ah!!! Il m'a demandé si tu pouvais lui prêter tes notes de potions ce soir, je sais pas pourquoi il dit que les miennes son illisible, moi je les trouve très lisible. Hé t'as faim??? Je suis pas encore allé déjeuner.  
  
Perplexe, Hermione suivit Ron jusqu'à la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Ron était d'une humeur joyeuse et très jasante. Il parla sans arrêt du match de Quidditch du lendemain, de Ginny qui était une super poursuiveur, de Harry qui avait repris son poste d'attrapeur et de lui-même qui c'était merveilleusement améliorer. Hermione l'écoutait d'une oreille, elle était plus préoccupé par l'attitude de Harry. Il détestait manquer des cours sauf peut-être ceux de potions mais il détestait ça quand même.  
  
Durant le cours de potion, Hermione prit des notes encore plus assidûment qu'à l'habitude. Elle voulait qu'Harry ait l'impression de ne pas avoir manqué le cours. Elle se fichait complètement que le professeur Rogue ait déclaré, en la fixant, qu'il punirait quiconque aiderait Harry à rattraper ce cours. Elle sourit depuis le temps qu'ils brisaient des règlement, un de plus ou un de moins c'est pas ça qui la tuerait.  
  
Chaque fois qu'elle pouvait, elle alla jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle commune pour voir si Harry y était. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait à la salle commune elle croisait soit Ginny soit Ron qui traînaient des sacs. Elle trouvait plutôt leurs attitudes bizarre mais ne s'y arrêta pas. Elle était bien trop préoccupé pour penser à leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient après tout elle était préfète.  
  
Après le souper, elle décida d'aller à la bibliothèque pour voir si elle ne pourrait pas trouver des livres qui complèteraient toutes les notes de chaque cours qu'Harry et elle avait en commun. Pour apporter sa pile de bouquins, elle décida d'utiliser le sort de wingardium leviosa. Elle s'arrêta nette en rentrant dans la salle commune et ses livres tombèrent parterre. Dans la salle, quelqu'un avait organisé la fête du siècle, c'était la pagaille. Elle demeura béate en cherchant comment arrêter ça et trouver les coupables. Pour les coupables, elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Deux têtes rousse essayèrent de se défiler.  
  
- RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY et VIRGINIA MOLLY WEASLEY!!! Hurla Hermione folle de rage (ce qui leur firent penser à leur mère). QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI???? VOUS AVEZ PERDU LA TÊTE TOUT LES DEUX??? ... ET QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA FAIT ICI ÇA???????  
  
Hermione venait d'apercevoir ce que Ron rêvait de goûter, du whisky pure- feu, qui apparemment provenait de Fred et Georges. Ron était maintenant blanc comme un linge et se mit à bégayer comme à son habitude. Ginny tant qu'à elle regarda Hermione avec un air de défi.  
  
- Vois-tu Hermione, j'ai réussi à convaincre Ron de reprendre la tradition des fêtes de Fred et Georges. As-tu quelque chose à dire contre ça??? Lui répondit-elle  
  
Hermione n'était pas aveugle et voyait bien que Ginny était saoule. Elle décida de laisser tomber. Harry n'était pas là pour l'aider. Dumbledore lui avait donné le titre de préfet de Ron, au grand soulagement de celui-ci d'ailleurs car maintenant il pouvait s'amuser librement avec les autres.  
  
C'est à ce moment qu'Harry se montra au bas des escaliers. Il avait entendu Hermione hurlé et était descendu en courant pour savoir ce qui se passait. Il eu la même réaction qu'Hermione à l'exception qu'il ne se mit pas à hurler. Il enleva ses lunettes, les essuya, les remis et cligna des yeux pour voir si il n'avait pas rêvé. Hermione fonça droit sur lui en se frayant un chemin.  
  
- Harry James Potter, je gage que t'étais au courrant!!!! Lui envoya Hermione.  
  
- Mais... mais... mais Hermione, c'est la première fois de la journée que je descend. Je t'ai entendu hurlé et je me suis précipité en bas voir ce qui se passait. Bafouilla Harry (Hermione était impressionnante quand elle était en colère).  
  
Hermione se radoucit. Elle se sentit mal d'avoir accusé Harry. Après tout, il ne s'était pas présenté à ses cours car il n'allait pas bien alors ce n'était pas le temps de l'engueuler. Hermione s'assit dans les marches et Harry l'imita.  
  
- Je m'excuse Harry, je me suis emportée. Dit-elle. Dis moi Harry, comment va-t-on arrêter cette fichu fête parce que si on fait rien McGonagall risque de nous passer un de ses savons si elle nous transfigure pas en je- ne-sais-quoi.  
  
- Mione, calme toi. La seule chose qu'on peut faire c'est de faire disparaître l'alcool pour le moment et l'échanger pour du jus de citrouille (il se mit à rire), dans l'état où ils sont, ils ne feront même pas la différence. Dit-il calmement. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu es une bonne préfète, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'ils préparaient ça.  
  
Ils s'exécutèrent alors. Hermione était contente de ne pas être seule devant l'énormité de la tâche. Ils réussirent afin à tout cacher et remplacer par du jus de citrouille. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se rassirent dans les marches. Hermione se souvint soudain qu'elle avait les notes de cours pour Harry.  
  
- Ah!!! Harry, j'ai tes notes de cours. Si tu veux je peux t'aider.  
  
Hermione se leva traversa la salle commune et revint avec tout les livres et notes qu'elle avait pris (en ayant pris soin d'utiliser wingardium leviosa). Elle déposa tout ça devant un Harry traumatisé. Il savait qu'il devait s'attendre à des notes étoffés mais pas aux livres de bibliothèque qui allaient avec.  
  
- Euh... Mione ça te dérangerait-tu si on commençait à me remettre à jour là, maintenant??? Demanda timidement Harry.  
  
- Bien sûre que non Harry!!! Mais où va-t-on s'installer pour être tranquille??? Demanda-t-elle en scrutant la salle commune.  
  
Harry se leva en souriant et lui prit la main.  
  
- J'ai ma petite idée. Suis-moi!!!  
  
Les reviews bon ou mauvais sont les bienvenus (!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Je voudrais remercié mon chum, Godai (pour ceux qui lisent l'anglais), pour sa patience, son aide et surtout sur le fait qu'il soit le lecteur béta de ce fic. Je t'aime!!!!  
  
Merci aussi à : Cynore : tu m'as encouragé à continuer et tu as été mon premier review.  
  
Caroline Black : Ton support a été le bienvenue et je suis contente que mon Hermione te plaise.  
  
Mélissa : merci ma grande, tu m'as fait rire quand j'étais découragé. 


	4. La salle sur demande

La salle sur demande  
  
Caché sous la cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs roulée dans une poche, Harry et Hermione s'étaient séparé la pile de livres. Harry entraîna Hermione au septième étage, en face de la tapisserie qui représentait Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls. Hermione regardait la tapisserie et se dit qu'elle aurait du penser à la salle sur demande puisqu'ils l'utilisaient pour les réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Harry déposa la pile de livres et passa trois fois devant le mur en pensant : « Il nous faut un endroit pour étudier... tranquille et confortable... extrêmement tranquille et confortable. »  
  
- Harry!!! La porte est là, on peut entrer. Dit Hermione  
  
Harry ramassa la pile de livres qu'il avait déposé parterre. Il fit signe à Hermione de rajouta les siens sur la sa pile pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir la porte. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et comme à chaque fois qu'ils utilisaient cette salle, ils restèrent stupéfier. La salle était toujours aussi spacieuse mais cette fois-ci, elle était remplie de bouquins complémentaire à ceux qu'Hermione avait trouvé et il y avait des coussins confortables. Dans un coin, il y avait une table où il y avait tout un choix de breuvages mais surtout du café et du thé, il y avait aussi tout plein de choses à grignoter. Hermione était toujours sidérée. Tant de livres, pourquoi il n'avait pas ceux-là à la bibliothèque.  
  
Harry déposa les livres et se laissa tomber sur un des gros coussins extrêmement confortablement. Il s'étira et se frotta les épaules car les livres étaient très lourd. Hermione s'assit à côté de lui.  
  
- Harry, est-ce que ça va??? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.  
  
- Mais oui Hermione, ça va. C'est juste que les livres étaient très lourd donc j'ai un peu mal dans les bras et dans le dos. Répondit-il.  
  
Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry. Surpris par ce contact inattendu, Harry se crispa. La tension dans es épaules s'évanouit dès qu'Hermione commença à les lui masser. Un sentiment de bien- être se répandit à travers tout son corps. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi détendu.  
  
- Harry, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais savoir. Tu ne t'es pas présenté au cours aujourd'hui parce que tu ne te sentais pas bien. Je voulais savoir si t'allais mieux???? Lui demanda-t-elle en arrêtant son massage.  
  
- Euh... oui, oui ça va mieux!!! Bon voyons voir ces notes. Dit-il précipitamment. Je ne peux pas croire que Rogue t'ait laissé prendre des notes pour moi.  
  
- Harry ce que Rogue ne sait pas, ça ne lui fait pas mal et en plus, il ne pouvait pas m'interdire de prendre des notes par peur que je te les prête. Dit Hermione en riant.  
  
Ils se mirent à rire tout les deux en s'imaginant la tête de Rogue essayant d'empêcher Hermione de prendre des notes. S'il souhaitait mourir d'une mort horrible et violente, il avait juste à tenter le coup. Hermione donna une claque à Harry.  
  
- Harry!!!!! Je ne suis pas si pire que ça. Dit-elle en riant  
  
- Non Hermione, tu es encore pire que cela. Pouffa Harry  
  
Ils rirent pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, Hermione redevint sérieuse. Elle fit remarquer à Harry qu'ils devraient se mettre à la tâche car il avait un match de Quidditch le lendemain matin. Ils plongèrent alors le nez dans les livres. Hermione en profitait pour approfondir ses connaissances tandis qu'Harry se remettait à jour. Hermione regardait Harry, une fois de temps en temps, quand il était le plus concentré. Elle sentait son cœur fondre à chaque fois  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, se dit-elle. Je tente ma chance ou pas. J'ai tellement peur qu'il me trouve idiote... »  
  
Dans sa tête, elle entendit soudain la voix de McGonagall : « Cependant, si vous voulez savoir ceux de Monsieur Potter vous allez devoir lui dire, c'est la meilleure solution. » Pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'elle en serait incapable. Même sa plus grande peur lui semblait moins pire que dire à Harry qu'elle l'aimait.  
  
Harry trouvait Hermione bizarre depuis deux jours. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il se questionnait sur son amitié avec Hermione. C'était justement pour ça qu'il ne s'était pas présenté à ses cours. Il avait peur que se soit Voldemort qui semait le doute dans son esprit. Il se posait aussi des questions sur la sensation qu'il avait eu en serrant Hermione dans ses bras... un sentiment de bien-être l'avait envahie ainsi qu'une douce chaleur, il avait même eu le goût de ne pas la lâcher.  
  
Une idée se mit à germer dans sa tête. Peut-être... mais seulement peut-être était-il amoureux d'Hermione. C'était bizarre de revivre ça car c'était si différent des sentiments qu'il avait eu pour Cho. Avec Cho, il avait toujours eu envie de lui prouver qu'il pouvait être meilleur que ce que Cédric avait été. Hermione, c'était d'autre chose, il avait l'impression de pouvoir être lui-même, qu'elle respecterait qu'il ait des faiblesses. Cependant, ça lui faisait peur.  
  
« Non! Pensa t'il, je ne peux pas me rapprocher d'elle. Hermione est déjà une cible pour Voldemort alors ça ne ferait que la mettre encore plus en danger. »  
  
Il se demanda bien ce qu'il pourrait faire de cette situation. Il se rendait compte de ses sentiments mais pourquoi maintenant avant ça aurait été bien mais pas maintenant. Trop de danger le menaçait!!! Et si jamais il mourait??? Déjà que ses amis le pleurerais, il ne voulait pas laisser une petite amie dans le deuil. Peut-être pourrait-il essayer de pousser Hermione vers Ron??? Ils feraient un beau couple et au moins ils seraient en sécurité d'une certaine manière ensemble. Harry ne voulait tellement pas faire souffrir Hermione.  
  
À force de remuer toute ces pensées dans sa tête, Harry fini par s'endormir. Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte.  
  
Hermione avait fini par tomber sur un passage passionnant dans son livre. Elle était tellement absorbée qu'elle n'avait pas connaissance de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Après avoir vécu un accident avec une potion (le polynectar), elle savourait les accident des autres même s'ils y en avaient qui étaient terrible. Elle fini se passage et leva les yeux. Harry s'était endormi!!!  
  
Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le même coussin que lui pour mieux le regarder dormir. Pour une rare fois, son sommeil avait l'air paisible et Hermione décida de le laisser dormir encore un peu. Elle prit sa baguette et d'un coup jeta un sort à la cafetière pour se verser un café et l'amener jusqu'à elle. Puis s'étira pour ramasser son livre et continuer sa lecture en buvant un bon café.  
  
Elle essaya de se replonger dans sa lecture mais elle était distraite par la simple présence de Harry auprès d'elle. Elle se replaça autrement et recommença pour encore essayer de lire plus longtemps mais cela fut bientôt impossible. Harry était trop Harry pour être ignoré de la sorte. Elle soupira et se plaça confortablement pour l'observer, abandonnant son livre mais pas son breuvage.  
  
Elle commença par ses cheveux, toujours en bataille et encore plus lorsqu'il dormait. Elle passa rapidement sa cicatrice pour porter son regards vers ses yeux fermés, son nez et sa bouche et finalement son visage au complet. Elle soupira profondément à nouveau, luttant toujours dans le tourbillon de ses émotions alors qu'elle l'observait dormir.  
  
***Commentaire de l'auteure : Je sais, je sais, je suis diabolique de finir comme ça mais j'ai un très bon maître pour ça (merci mon amour!!!). J'espère que ça vous plaira car j'ai eu un peu plus de difficultés pour celui là. J'ai dû demander un peu d'aide à Godai.... Merci pour tout toi.  
  
Cynore et Caroline Black : je suis contente que ça vous plaise à ce point là... vous m'avez vraiment motivé à continuer. Je vous remercie toute les deux!!!!  
  
Miss Bactérie : Finir un chapitre comme ça c'est me vengée de tout les auteurs de fic qui le font. Je vais continuer pour ton plus grand plaisirs  
  
DDNT : Je suis d'accord à 100% avec toi et je vais le plus vite que j'peux parce que j'aime vraiment écrire cette fic. 


	5. Sentiments & révélations

Sentiments & Révelations  
  
Hermione regardait toujours Harry. Elle était comme hypnotisée. Elle se remémorait tout ce qu'elle avait vécue avec lui, son cœur bondit. Harry. . . son Harry, la personne qui a toujours été là pour elle. Elle eût soudain une intense envie de le toucher. Cette envie était telle qu'elle tendit la main pour lui frôler la joue. Le contact de sa peau contre ses doigts la fit frissonner. Harry entrouvrit alors des yeux endormis.  
  
- Hermione??? Dit-il d'une voix endormie. J'aimerais tellement te dire quelque chose... mais je ne peux pas. . . te le dire.  
  
- Harry, tu peux me le dire. Vas-y, je t'écoute. Chuchota-t-elle.  
  
- Je t'aime Hermione, continua-t-il d'une voix endormie et rêveuse, mais je ne peux pas te le dire parce que je ne veux pas te perdre.  
  
Hermione fut surprise puis se pencha vers lui doucement et tendrement dit :  
  
- Je t'aime aussi Harry et ne t'inquiète pas je ne laisserai personne m'éloignée de toi.  
  
Puis, elle l'embrassa. Harry se réveilla un peu plus au contact des lèvres d'Hermione, il l'enlaça délicatement et lui rendit son baiser. . . un baiser très passionné. Intérieurement, aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher l'autre. Ils avaient l'impression que si un ou l'autre arrêtait ce baiser, ils allaient se perdre à jamais. Quand ce baiser prit fin, Harry et Hermione ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. Harry fut le premier à revenir à la réalité.  
  
- Hermione. . . j'ai beau t'aimé mais ça ne serait pas raisonnable d'être ensemble. Le seul fait que Ron et toi soyez mes amis, cela vous mets en danger. Imagine maintenant si tu serais ma petite amie. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs de la même façon que ma mère. Tu mérites mieux que de mourir à cause de moi.  
  
Harry lui dit tout cela d'une seule traite. Il aimait Hermione plus que tout et même si ça lui faisait mal de dire ça, il le devait. Il s'était résigné depuis longtemps à la solitude car il n'était pas capable de se faire à l'idée que les gens qu'il aimait pourrait mourir à cause de lui. Après tout, Voldemort voulait Harry et était prêt à bien des horreurs pour ça.  
  
- Harry, dit doucement Hermione, je suis prête à tout pour toi. Alors,Harry James Potter, Si tu crois que je vais mettre une croix sur mes sentiments à cause de tes remords alors tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil! Alors fait toi à l'idée que si je dois mourir ce seras en sachant que tu m'aimes et que je t'ai rendu heureux!  
  
- Mais, Hermione. . . protesta Harry  
  
Hermione lui mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment puis Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser. Hermione fut surprise qu'il l'embrasse après le discours que venait de lui tenir Harry. Il finit par la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire.  
  
- Tu es sûre que c'est ça que tu veux Hermione???  
  
- Oui, Harry, j'en suis sure. Dit-elle en hochant la tête.  
  
Harry ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Même s'il avait peur pour Hermione, il se sentait heureux et aimer. Il regarda Hermione d'un regard très tendre. Il se disait que la sensation qu'il vivait dans le moment était mieux que toute les fois réunies où il avait embrassé Cho Chang. Il pensa d'une manière sarcastique qu'au moins Hermione ne lui parlerait pas de Cedric Diggory à tout bout de champs.  
  
- Tu sais Hermione, dit-il, ça fait extrêmement longtemps que je te considère comme un rayon de soleil dans ma vie. Tu as toujours eu une place importante dans ma vie. Tu as toujours été pour m'écouter, Ron lui a tendance à s'emporter trop vite. Finalement, sais-tu quoi ?  
  
- Non quoi, répondis Hermione curieuse.  
  
- Je t'aime et si tu m'aimes, alors je n'ai plus peur. Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en souriant.  
  
Hermione était tellement heureuse même plus heureuse que le jour où elle avait reçut les résultats de ces BUSES. Harry l'aimait!!! C'était un moment de bonheur tellement intense pour elle. Elle essayait de se remémorer toute les fois qu'elle avait été heureuse et vraiment aucune égalait celle-là. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour l'avenir et même que si Voldemort avait été devant elle, elle lui aurait rit dans face. Elle avait l'impression que dans le moment Harry et elle était inaccessible.  
  
- Hermione, sais-tu à quoi je viens de penser ??? dit Harry d'en air embarrassé.  
  
- Non. Lui répondit Hermione  
  
- Euh. . . je me demandais comment on allait l'annoncer aux autres et comment ils allaient réagir. . . euh. . . comment Ron va réagir ??? dit Harry gêné.  
  
- Harry, et si on se contentait de laisser aller les choses et de les laisser s'en rendre compte par eux-même. Suggéra Hermione.  
  
Harry l'appuya d'un hochement de tête. Il s'embrassèrent encore une fois. Il avait tellement le goût de rester là à tout jamais, de ne plus affronter jamais rien et d'oublier Lord Voldemort à jamais. Cependant, Hermione fidèle à ses habitudes déclara en regardant sa montre qu'il était urgent qu'Harry aille se coucher car il avait un match de Quidditch le lendemain matin.  
  
Harry poussa un profond soupir. Il ne voulait pas aller se coucher, il voulait rester avec Hermione. Il se résigna afin à se lever quand Hermione se mit à se tortiller frénétiquement pour réussir à se sortir de son étreinte.  
  
Hermione le regarda en souriant. Puis força Harry à bouger un peu pour qu'il sorte la carte des Maraudeurs. Il prit sa baguette et effleura la carte en déclarant : « Je jure solennellement que intentions sont mauvaises.» La voie était libre, ils prirent la cape d'invisibilité et sortirent de la salle sur demande. Une fois dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, ils s'assurèrent d'être seuls puis ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et s'embrassèrent.  
  
*** Commentaire de l'auteure : Voici la fin de mon histoire. . . Ah ah je vous ai eu !!! Je vais faire une tentative pour continuer cette fic. Je m'excuse aussi pour le temps que ça m'a pris pour cette fic mais j'ai souffert du syndrome de la page blanche. Encore merci à mon merveilleux lecteur béta (y'en a pas deux comme toi pour m'endurer. . . loll)  
  
Merci à vous tous et si vous voulez que je continue reviewer !!!!  
  
Caroline Black : j'espère que ça t'as plu Hermione B : merci pour ton review Lisia : voici la suite et merci Myncat : je continue, je continue, je continue loll Bertrand Kévin : je tiens compte de tes suggestions car tu m'as un peu inspiré pour mes prochains chapitres Petites sorcières : Hermione c'est moi loll je vais te confier un petit secret : si c'est si bien décrit c'est car pour la plupart du temps c'est tiré d'un fait vécu ) DDNT : J'espère que Harry te plait toujours. Merci Miss Bactérie : Est-ce que je suis moins sadique là ??? merci de tes commentaires. Myself : Merci pour ton review. . . tu m'as débloqué !!!! 


	6. Gryffondors vs Serdaigles

Gryffondors vs Serdaigles  
  
Le lendemain, Hermione se leva toute souriante. En s'habillant, elle sourit même à Lavande qui venait de se réveiller et celle-ci la regarda d'un air hautain. Hermione s'en fichait totalement rien ne l'empêcherait de sourire. Elle avait hâte de voir Harry. Elle courut jusque dans la salle commune. Elle s'y assit et attendu que l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor descendent. Heureusement, se fut Harry et Ron qui se levèrent les premiers. Quand elle vit Harry, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un énorme sourire. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et lui rendit son sourire. Ron était tout enthousiasme (mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'Hermione et Harry).  
  
En se rendant vers la grande salle, Ron marchait devant et n'arrêtait pas de jacasser. Il se sentait en super forme. Harry et Hermione marchaient derrière lui en se faisant des yeux doux et en se chuchotant des mots doux. Ron était tellement dans son monde qu'il ne s'apercevait de rien mais Harry et Hermione préféraient qu'il ne soit pas au courrant tout de suite pour le déconcentrer avant son match.  
  
- Tu sais Harry, on va les avoir les Serdaigles!!! Harry, ne laisse surtout pas de chance à Cho!!! Je sais bien que tu l'aimais mais faut les écraser!!! Déclara Ron avec un ton assuré.  
  
Au nom de Cho, Hermione se figea et devint blanche comme un drap. Harry se raidit et Ron se retourna à ce moment.  
  
- Mais, qu'est-ce qui vous prends à tout les deux????? Demanda Ron.  
  
- Euh. . . vois-tu. . . Mione. . . euh. . . Hermione voulait me montrer les erreurs que j'avais fais dans mon devoir de. . . euh. . . divination et elle vient de s'en rendre compte. Bafouilla Harry. Viens Hermione, sinon je pourrais pas me concentrer sur le match.  
  
- Harry, cria Ron en regardant Harry et Hermione s'en aller, c'est parce que c'est avec moi que tu fais tes devoirs de divinations et en plus on écrit que des conneries. Euh. . . depuis quand Hermione s'intéresse à la divination???????  
  
Harry entraîna Hermione plus loin en ignorant Ron. Hermione tremblait de tout son cœur. Elle avait complètement oublié tout les filles de l'école quand elle était dans les bras de Harry mais là, les visages de Cho, Lavande et plusieurs autres filles lui revinrent en tête. Comment allaient- elles réagir quand elles vont l'apprendre???  
  
- Hermione, qu'est-ce que t'as???? Demanda Harry inquiétait.  
  
- Je... j'avais oublié Cho Chang et les autres filles, Harry. Dit Hermione sur le bord des larmes. Tu vas jouer contre Cho et depuis le début de l'année scolaire qu'elle essaye de ressortir avec toi. Elle va sûrement tenter quelque chose durant le match...  
  
- Mione, tu es entrain de me faire une crise de jalousie!!! Dit Harry en riant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Cho, elle cherche juste à sortir avec quelqu'un qui égalerait Cédric et ce n'est pas moi. Je veux que tu sache que je ne t'ai pas menti hier soir quand je t'ai dit que je t'aime. Je te le redis au cas ou tu n'aurais pas entendu : Je t'aime!!!  
  
- Je. . . je t'aime aussi. Chuchota Hermione en reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions.  
  
Harry vérifia si Hermione était mieux. Il lui prit la main et la baisa. Puis, il l'entraîna doucement jusqu'à la grande salle pour qu'ils puissent aller prendre le petit déjeuner avant le match de Quidditch. Ils s'assirent en face de Ron qui les regardait bizarrement. Harry et Hermione firent comme si de rien était et déjeunèrent.  
  
Ron et Ginny alimentèrent la conversation du mieux qu'ils purent car Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas très bavard ce matin là. Cependant s'ils n'étaient pas très bavard, l'action se situait plus sous la table où les jambes se donnaient des caresses. Colin Crivey passa voir si son joueur de Quidditch préféré avait la forme. Puis, le quatuor se leva pour se diriger vers le stade.  
  
Ginny et Ron entrèrent dans le vestiaire mais Harry et Hermione réussirent à se trouver un petit coin tranquille pour pouvoir se dire des mots doux ainsi que s'embrasser.  
  
- Harry, tu sais que je n'ai jamais trop aimé le Quidditch, lui dit Hermione entre deux baisers, mais là j'aime encore moins ça. J'ai peur pour toi.  
  
- Tu as peur pour moi et tu n'as pas peur pour les autres. Répondit Harry en riant.  
  
- Bien sûre que j'ai peur pour toi gros nigaud, c'est toi que j'aime. Chuchota Hermione. Promet moi de faire attention et que pour une fois tu vas rester sur ton balai jusqu'à la fin du match.  
  
En guise de réponse, Harry l'embrassa passionnément. Puis, ils se séparèrent allant chacun de leur coté sans se douter qu'une ombre les avait surpris. Harry alla se changer dans le vestiaire et Hermione alla se chercher une place parmi les Gryffondors. Pendant, ce temps-là, l'ombre arrêtais d'un à l'autre pour répandre la nouvelle.  
  
La partie de Quidditch fut sur le point de commencer. Comme Lee Jordan avait fini l'école, le nouveau commentateur était Colin Crivey. Il présenta rapidement l'équipe des Serdaigles pour s'attarder à celle des Gryffondors :  
  
- Voici la merveilleuse, géniale, super... incomparable  
  
- JORDAN... euh... CRIVEY!!!!! Se fâcha McGonagall  
  
- Oui, oui professeure... Comme je disais voici l'équipe de Gryffondors. Ron Weasley, le gardien et capitaine, qui est devenue aussi bon que Dubois ce qui nous prouve que quand on veut on peut. Ensuite, voici les poursuiveurs : le petit Dennis Crivey qui peut se sortir de n'importe qu'elle impasse, Seamus Finnigan,, le rusé de l'équipe. Puis la touche de féminité de l'équipe : la belle Ginny Weasley  
  
- QU'EST-CE QU'IL A DIT?????? Hurla Ron du haut des air  
  
- Voici les deux inqualifiables batteurs : Andrew Kirke et Jack Sloper.  
  
- Crivey, voulez-vous vraiment que je prenne votre place. Siffla McGonagall.  
  
- Désolé professeure!!! Maintenant voici l'attrapeur de l'équipe, pour ne pas dire l'étoile de l'équipe : Harry Potter!!!! Vas-y Harry, montre leur que notre équipe est la meilleure!!!!  
  
- Je vous assure Crivey que je n'ai aucun scrupule à prendre votre place. Dit McGonagall.  
  
- Non, non je ne recommencerais plus je vous le jure. dit Crivey.  
  
- Je vous avais bien dit Minerva qu'on aurais du prendre quelqu'un de ma maison. Chuchota Rogue au professeure McGonagall. Ça n'arriverais pas avec un Serpentard.  
  
- Oui, oui j'ai déjà entendu la chanson Severus. Dit McGonagall avec colère.  
  
Pendant ce temps, la partie avait commencé. Les Serdaigles étaient en super forme, ils jouaient vraiment bien. La partie était vraiment excitante. Aucune des deux équipes ne voulait céder à l'autre. Harry lui était décidé à attraper le vif d'or. Sans savoir pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de rendre Hermione fière de lui. Cependant, ce n'était pas facile avec Cho qui était très collante et en plus elle lui faisait du charme. Il décida donc de l'ignorer et continua sa chasse au vif d'or.  
  
Autant qu'Harry voulait qu'Hermione soit fière de lui autant Hermione était déjà fière d'Harry. Cependant, la bonne humeur d'Hermione allait être de courte durée. Lavande et Pavarti se frayaient un chemin dans les gradins jusqu'à Hermione. Arrivées devant celle-ci, Lavande l'air furieuse lui cria :  
  
- HERMIONE GRANGER!!!!! TU ES UNE BELLE HYPOCRITE!!!! TU SORTAIS AVEC HARRY ET TU LE DISAIS PAS. TU M'AS LAISSÉ ME RIDICULISER DEVANT HARRY!!!!  
  
- Comment... comment sais-tu que je sors avec Harry??? Demanda Hermione hésitante.  
  
- Comment on le sais??? Dit Pavarti à la place de Lavande qui était rouge de colère. On le sait car toute l'école est au courrant.  
  
- En tout cas, je t'avertie Granger, je vais essayer de faire de ta vie un enfer. Lâcha Lavande en se retenant de ne pas gifler Hermione.  
  
Tout les Gryffondors essayèrent de voir et d'entendre ce qui se disait. Hermione quitta les gradins en larmes pour aller se cacher dans le vestiaire de l'équipe. Quelques minutes après qu'Hermione ait quitté les gradins, Harry attrapa le vif d'or. Il chercha Hermione des yeux et il fût très déçu quand il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas là mais en même temps inquiet.  
  
Ron et lui se félicitèrent en entrant dans les vestiaires. Harry se figea quand il vu Hermione en larmes assise sur un des bancs. Il s'élança vers elle et l'a prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe??? S'écria-t-il puis en chuchotant il lui demanda Pourquoi pleure-tu ma chérie???  
  
- Est-ce que vous voulez me raccompagnez à la salle commune, Ron et toi??? Réussit t'elle à dire entre deux sanglots.  
  
Harry et Ron ne prirent même pas la peine de se changer. Ils prirent leurs affaires et raccompagnèrent Hermione à la salle commune. Hermione n'arrêta pas de pleurer et Harry était de plus en plus inquiet pour elle. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur sofa, s'assit à coté et lui prit la main. Elle se retourna, le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :  
  
- Harry, dis lui maintenant!!! Je préfère qu'il l'apprenne de nous que de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait mais ils sont tous au courrant.  
  
Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Harry hocha la tête et se retourna vers Ron.  
  
- Ron, Hermione et moi sortons ensemble. . . euh. . . depuis hier soir. On ne l'a dit à personne mais on dirait bien que comme Dumbledore m'a souvent dit, c'est quand les choses doivent rester secrète que tout le monde est au courrant.  
  
Ron avait les yeux ronds. Il ouvrit la bouche, la ferma et la rouvrit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se leva, vint s'asseoir à coté d'Hermione et la serra contre lui dans un geste de réconfort.  
  
- Je vous félicite, dit-il. Je suis très content pour vous. Hermione ne pleure plus. Dis-nous ce qui c'est passé.  
  
Hermione hocha la tête négativement. À ce moment, Neville entra dans la salle commune en courrant et s'enfargea dans le tapis et tomba aux pieds de Ron, Hermione et Harry. Il se releva et les regarda. Ron lui fit un sourire.  
  
- Eh Neville, tu me dois 5 mornilles et un chocogrenouille. Déclara Ron.  
  
- Alors c'est vrai!!!!!!! S'écria Neville surpris.  
  
Quand ils furent afin seul, Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. La journée avait été assez mouvementer. Il prit Hermione entre ses bras et lui demanda :  
  
- Pourquoi pleurais-tu quand on t'as trouvé plus tôt???  
  
- Lavande a appris qu'on sortait ensemble et m'a dit que j'étais une hypocrite. Ensuite, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait faire de ma vie un enfer. J'ai paniqué car je partage ma chambre avec elle. En plus, quand j'ai su que tout le monde était au courrant, j'ai eu peur que Ron l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. Répondit Hermione.  
  
- Attends moi ici Hermione, je vais aller montrer à cette Lavande Brown ce que je peux faire avec ma baguette. Dit Harry en se levant.  
  
- HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!! Repose tes fesses ici. Hurla Hermione, puis d'une voix plus douce. Je me fiche de ce que Lavande a dit. Je vaux mieux qu'elle et en plus si tu m'aimes je suis capable de surmonter cet obstacle.  
  
- Je t'aime Hermione. Lui répondit Harry. 


	7. Conversation de sorcier à sorcier

Conversation de sorcier à sorcier  
  
Une semaine plus tard, Harry et Hermione vivaient toujours le parfait bonheur. Ils se fichaient complètement du monde qui étaient jaloux car il y avait plus de gens qui étaient heureux pour eux. Toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor les avaient féliciter. Ron l'avait bien prit et grâce au ciel, Ginny n'avait plus le béguin pour Harry.  
  
Disons que Ginny avait le béguin pour quelqu'un d'autre mais malheureusement pour elle, Ron la suivait partout avec un air de bouledogue enragé. Depuis que Colin avait dit son commentaire sur Ginny, Ron surveillait tout les gars et en particulier Colin. Donc, Harry et Hermione ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu ces temps-ci.  
  
Le samedi, Harry et Hermione n'arrêtait pas de se bécoter. Ils étaient heureux ensemble. Hermione était d'humeur taquine et se sauvait d'Harry dans les couloirs de Poudlard. On pouvait les entendre rire bien avant de les voir arriver. Hermione trouvait ça très drôle que les escalier bloque Harry ainsi que d'essayer d'éviter Rusard et Miss Teigne, cela rajoutait à l'excitation. Harry réussit afin à la plaquer sur un mur. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.  
  
- Tu croyais que t'allais m'échapper Hermione. Dit Harry avec un sourire charmeur.  
  
- Tu croyais m'avoir attraper Harry??? Oh!!! Harry, Rusard est derrière toi!!! Lui dit- elle.  
  
Harry se retourna et Hermione en profita pour se sauver. Elle entra dans une pièce. Harry s'aperçut que de un : Rusard n'était pas derrière lui et de deux : Hermione n'était plus là.  
  
- HERMIONE GRANGER!!!!! Cria-t-il. SI JE T'ATTRAPPE TU VA SOUFFRIR MA BELLE!!!!!  
  
Il entra dans la même pièce qu'Hermione. Hermione l'attrapa par le bras, lui fit signe de se taire et lui pointa une direction. Harry ouvrit grand et vit Ginny entrain d'embrasser passionnément Colin Crivey. Harry fit signe à Hermione de sortir. Une fois dehors, ils furent prit d'un fou rire.  
  
- Tu crois que Ron est au courrant??? Demanda Harry. Il serait déçu de savoir qu'il a échoué dans sa mission.  
  
- Ne t'avise pas d'aller lui dire. Dit Hermione en redevenant sérieuse.  
  
Puis ils partirent main dans main. Hermione était redevenue sérieuse et désirait aller faire ses devoirs. Harry poussa un soupir de résignation. Au moins, depuis qu'il était avec Hermione, il était en avance dans ses travaux.  
  
Plus tard dans la journée, Ron arriva et se laissa tomber à côté d'Harry l'air déprimé. Harry leva le nez de son livre de métamorphose tandis qu'Hermione ne bougea même pas d'un cil. Il déposa son livre et regarda Ron d'un air interrogateur.  
  
- Harry, aurais-tu un peu de temps à me consacrer. . . je veux dire pour parler seul à seul??? Demanda Ron avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.  
  
- Bien sûre Ron!!! Répondit-il. Hermione, je te laisse. Je t'aime!!!  
  
Hermione marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et ne bougea pas d'un poil. Ron et Harry sortirent de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers le lac. Ils s'assirent sous un arbre. Ils restèrent un très long moment en silence. Ron finit par bafouiller quelque chose.  
  
- Harry. . . c'est assez compliqué. . . euh... je suis pas trop habitué à parler... de... de... mes sentiments.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire Ron??? Demanda Harry.  
  
- Vois-tu Harry, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne mais... mais j'étais amoureux d'Hermione. Déclara Ron  
  
Le visage d'Harry se décomposa. Il n'avait jamais eu un tel coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il regarda Ron sans être capable de prononcer un mot. Ils étaient tout les deux amoureux de la même fille.  
  
- Harry, ne me regarde pas comme ça!!!! J'ai déjà l'impression d'être une fille en te demandant pour te parler seul à seul. Si en plus tu veux me mettre ton poing dans la figure c'est pas vraiment mieux . Je préférais te le dire. Je me sens mieux de te l'avoir dit.  
  
- Ron, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ça??? Demanda Harry  
  
- Harry, ça faisait si longtemps que tu avais l'air malheureux. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour te changer les idées. Maintenant que tu es avec Hermione, tu souris à tout les jours... tu as même rit de bon cœur. Crois-tu vraiment que j'avais le goût de te revoir malheureux en te le disant dès le premier jour.  
  
- Mais... essaya de dire Harry  
  
- Écoute moi!!!! Je voulais te dire que je me résignais et que je préfère te voir heureux avec Hermione. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je peux être heureux en vous voyant heureux ensemble.  
  
- Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air si abattu Ron??? Demanda Harry  
  
- J'ai pas été assez compétent pour protéger ma sœur de la bêtise des gars. Dit Ron. Je suis certain qu'elle a un petit ami. Je veux pas qu'elle ait de la peine... il y a juste mes frères et moi qui ont le droit de lui faire de la peine et de la décevoir.  
  
Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il se demanda si il devait lui dire ou pas.  
  
- Ron, j'ai promis à Hermione que je ne te le dirais pas. Ce matin, on a surpris Ginny et Colin ensemble. Finit par dire Harry.  
  
- Merci Harry!!! Je m'en doutais tu sais mais je vais continuer à faire comme si de rien était. Répondit Ron.  
  
Ils se serrèrent dans leur bras. Ils se dirent que c'était bien d'avoir un ami comme ça. Le silence se réinstalla entre eux. L'heure des grandes confidences étaient fini.  
  
- Harry, maintenant qu'on c'est dit les vrais affaires, est-ce que je peux te poser une question. Dit Ron en souriant.  
  
- Vas-y Ron!!! Répondit Harry.  
  
- Ok!!! Hier, j'ai entendu des Serpentards dire qu'Hermione toi et moi faisaient des trips à trois. Veux-tu bien me dire comment était le dernier car moi j'ai un blanc là.  
  
Ron et Harry se mirent à rire de bon cœur et à blaguer sur les rumeurs qu'ils avaient entendus, tout en marchant vers le château.  
  
***** Les reviews bons ou mauvais sont les bienvenus.  
  
***Commentaire de l'auteure : En plus de me reviewer, voudriez vous me donnez votre avis sur cette scène là : « Ils se serrèrent dans leur bras. Ils se dirent que c'était bien d'avoir un ami comme ça. Le silence se réinstalla entre eux. L'heure des grandes confidences étaient fini. » Disons que Godai et moi on s'est obstiné longtemps sur le réaliste de cette scène... en plus d'une chicane de couple loll. Je vous remercie.  
  
Merci pour les reviews déjà reçus!!!! 


	8. Personnalités

Personnalités  
  
Harry et Hermione étaient étendus sur des coussins dans la salle sur demande. Ils avaient passé une très bonne soirée ensemble et Harry lui parla de sa conversation avec Ron. Il avait commencé par lui parler de la déprime de Ron par rapport à sa sœur. Hermione n'était pas contente qu'Harry n'ait pas respecter sa promesse mais elle comprenait. Puis, Harry lui parla du but premier de sa conversation avec Ron. Hermione surprise se releva et fixa Harry.  
  
- Tu veux dire que Ron était amoureux de moi!!!!!!! Répéta-t-elle. Whoa!!! C'est bizarre, j'aurais cru qu'il me considérais comme une sœur ou qu'il trouvait que la ressemblance avec sa mère était trop forte.  
  
- Il est un vrai ami. Dit Harry. Il n'a pas voulu nous séparer. Je trouve ça dommage qu'il n'ait pas de copine lui.  
  
- Tu me donne une idée Harry!!!!! Déclara Hermione  
  
- Mione, je n'aime pas quand tu as ces yeux là... c'est un indicateur de problème. Dit-il sur une voix inquiète.  
  
Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa en espérant pouvoir lui faire oublier son idée. Il était tellement heureux avec elle. Il voulait tellement que Ron connaisse cela depuis qu'ils s'étaient parler. Harry se sentait un peu coupable d'être heureux comme ça tandis que son ami était seul dans la tour des Gryffondors.  
  
Il décida de se lever. Il ramassa sa chemise et sa cravate qui étaient à terre puis aida Hermione à se relever. Il désirait plus que tout se coucher. Après avoir fait tout ce qui était d'usage, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois dans la salle commune. Harry s'inquiéta car Hermione n'avait pas changé de regard et son esprit avait l'air de calculer quelque chose.  
  
Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il avait la vague impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Il regarda l'heure, il se rendit compte qu'il était bien de bonheur et qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi... comme à l'habitude. Il descendit dans la salle commune en cherchant ce qu'il avait oublié. Dans la salle commune, il vit Hermione encore en robe de chambre et qui écrivait frénétiquement.  
  
- Coucou!!! Lui dit Harry. Que fais-tu à une heure matinale??? Certainement pas tes devoirs... tu les as tous fini hier et après tu t'es acharné sur les miens.  
  
- Euh... Bonjour chéri... euh... je griffonnais comme ça pour rien... euh et toi comment vas-tu ce matin.??? Bafouilla Hermione.  
  
Harry vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et jeta un coup d'œil sur le parchemin d'Hermione. À sa grande surprise, il ne vit que des noms de filles sur la liste, avec leur année ainsi que leur maison. Il commença à avoir son idée sur ce que cette liste était.  
  
- Hermione, c'est quoi cette liste??? Pourquoi Cho Chang??? Demanda Harry.  
  
- Euh... vois-tu Harry, tu m'as fait réfléchir hier en parlant de Ron hier. Alors, j'ai dressé une liste de noms de filles qui n'avait pas de petit copains connus. ... Cho est toujours célibataire à ce que je sache. dit Hermione  
  
- Ok, je comprends. Mais, Hermione, des troisièmes c'est pas un peu jeune??? Questionna-t-il.  
  
- Euh... il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles qui sont célibataires et ça réduit le choix d'arrêter en troisième. Je sais que c'est jeune treize ans mais ça ne fait toujours que trois de différence. Dit Hermione en faisant un sourire charmeur.  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Il plaignait Ron car quand Hermione avait une idée dans tête... elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Il allait devoir tenir Ron éloigné d'Hermione car si Ron se rendait compte de ce qu'elle faisait, il risquait d'y avoir un meurtre. Il pensa soudainement à quelque chose.  
  
- Mione, comment vas-tu savoir quelle fille va être la bonne??? Demanda Harry d'un air inquiet.  
  
- Voyons Harry, c'est évidant!!!! Je vais leur faire passer un test de personnalité. Déclara-t-elle.  
  
- Comment vas-tu faire ça??? Tu vas les soumettre à l'imperium???? Dit Harry.  
  
- Harry, Harry, Harry... tu ne connais rien aux femmes et encore moins de la psychologie féminine. Dit-elle en riant.  
  
À ce moment, Lavande apparut dans les escaliers et pour une rare fois, elle était seule. Elle dit bonjour à Harry avec un grand sourire charmeur et ne s'occupa pas d'Hermione. Celle-ci souriait malicieuse.  
  
- Harry, dit Hermione, tu étais entrain de me dire que les filles de l'école te demandait si Ron était célibataire. C'est vrai qu'elles me le demandent à moi aussi et à Ginny aussi.  
  
- De quoi parlez-vous??? Demanda Lavande tout d'un coup très intéressé par Hermione.  
  
- Lavande!!!! Tu n'es donc pas au courrant???? Depuis le dernier match de Quidditch, les filles ne parlent que de Ron. Je crois qu'il est devenu le gars le plus P-O-P-U-L-A-I-R-E de l'école. Lui répondit Hermione en faisant un clin d'œil subtile à Harry.  
  
Lavande avait l'air de réfléchir très rapidement. Hermione se retenait pour ne pas mourir de rire et Harry trouvait qu'elle y était aller un peut fort. Un bruit se fit entendre dans les escaliers. Lavande, Hermione et Harry se retournèrent pour voir un Ron encore endormi descendre les escaliers. Lavande se jeta sur lui.  
  
- Bonjour Ron, minauda Lavande, tu as bien dormi j'espère???? Tu veux venir déjeuner avec moi. J'aimerais tellement que tu me dise dans le détail comment tu te sens lors d'un match.  
  
Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna en dehors de la salle commune sans qu'il ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passa. Harry n'aimait pas trop l'allure que les choses prenaient. Bien sûre, c'était drôle de voir Ron qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait mais, il avait pitié de lui.  
  
- Hermione, je n'aime pas trop ton idée. Dit Harry.  
  
- Voyons Harry, je veux juste aider Ron... je me sens mal de savoir qu'il m'aime. Si il se trouve une petite amie, il ne pensera plus à moi. Répondit Hermione  
  
- Je comprends Hermione, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Alors, si c'est important pour toi, fais le. Cependant, tu es intelligente, si tu vois que ça dégénère promet moi que tu vas arrêter tout ça.  
  
Puis ils allèrent déjeuner, ensuite ils se séparèrent pour aller à leur cours. Harry ne revit pas Hermione de la journée et ça l'inquiétait. Après avoir régler un différent entre Euan Abercrombie et Jack Sloper, il parti à la recherche d'Hermione. Il avait fouiller le château en entier. Il était sur le point de se décourager quand il pensa à la salle sur demande. Quand il entra dans la salle, il trouva Hermione endormie dans une pile de papier. Il s'assit près d'elle et trouva une feuille de résultat. Le nom qui était sensé être l'âme sœur de Ron était : Luna Lovegood!!!  
  
***** Note de l'Auteure : Bande de chanceux!!!! J'ai réussi à finir mon chapitre même en souffrant d'une migraine. Continuez à me reviewer ça m'aide à trouver l'inspiration et j'ai tellement plus le goût de continuer quand vous m'encourager.  
  
Merci DDNT pour ton commentaire, je commençais à penser que je n'aurais pas de reviews pour ce chapitre et tu m'as redonner espoir.  
  
Shaman-Anna : Sois patiente Ron va peut-être sortir avec quelqu'un loll  
  
Fanny Radcliffe : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise  
  
Mymypotter/malefoy : merci couz pour ton encouragement... je vais peut-être essayer de matcher Draco juste pour toi BERTRAND Kévin : merci à toi ô grand fan... avec tes idées tu réussis à me débloquer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'écris pas des fics avec des idées aussi brillante. Je t'encourage fortement à essayer. 


	9. Coeurs brisés

Cœurs brisés  
  
Harry avait installé Hermione pour qu'elle puisse bien dormir dans la salle sur demande. Il lui avait laissé un lit, un cadran, un beau petit mot d'amour et avait demandé à Dobby de lui porter le petit déjeuner à son réveil. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher alors il décida d'aller prendre faire une promenade dehors. Il se dit qu'il pourrait passer aller voir Hagrid, ça faisait très longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Il passa à sa chambre pour prendre sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs et sortit dans l'air frais du soir.  
  
Il décida d'aller du coté du lac. Il trouvait cela bizarre de se promener seul. Il sortait avec Hermione depuis environ une semaine si c'était pas plus (N.A : les gars sont pas fort pour se rappeler les dates) et c'était une des premières fois qu'il ne passait pas une soirée avec elle. Il continua sa promenade quand il entendit des sanglots. Il suivit ce son jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son propriétaire... et ce propriétaire était Colin Crivey. Celui-ci essaya d'essuyer ses larmes quand il vit Harry.  
  
- Colin, qu'est-ce qui se passe??? Demanda Harry surpris de le trouver en larmes.  
  
- Gi... Gi... Ginny m'a quitté. Elle a dit qu'elle me trouvait très immature et qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un comme elle voulait. Réussit à dire Colin avant de se remettre à pleurer.  
  
- Tu sais Colin : « On ne connaît point les femmes, elles ne se connaissent pas elles-mêmes, et ce sont les occasions qui décident des sentiments de leur cœur. » Ginny a des sentiments assez changeant. Dit Harry en essayant de le réconforter.  
  
Colin continua de pleurer. Il avait tellement mal. Il aimait Ginny depuis longtemps et il avait été au septième ciel quand elle avait daigné s'intéresser à lui. Maintenant, il avait l'impression de s'être fait arracher le cœur. Harry se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça mais, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il proposa à Colin de venir boire une bière au beurre avec lui et qu'il l'écouterait.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry n'avait qu'une seule envie : rester coucher!!! Colin s'était lamenter sur son sort jusqu'à 3 heures du matin. La seule raison qu'il trouva pour se tirer du lit était qu'il voulait savoir comment Hermione était arrivé à la conclusion que Luna était l'âme sœur de Ron.  
  
Il descendit les escaliers et trouva Lavande entrain de faire une scène à Ron. « J'aurais dont dû rester dans mon lit » pensa alors Harry. Lavande monta le ton encore plus.  
  
- Veux-tu bien me dire ce que les filles te trouvent????? Des nuls comme toi ça se fabrique plus. Quidditch par ci... Quidditch par là... est-ce que tu sais combien je m'en fiche du Quidditch???? Niveau maturité t'es pas fort. Hurla Lavande  
  
- Mais... mais Lavande comment peux-tu ne pas t'intéresser au Quidditch... bafouilla Ron  
  
- RONALD WEASLEY!!!! Une chose est sûre c'est que tu ne pourras jamais parler de moi comme ta petite amie car c'est fini entre toi et moi avant même d'avoir commencé!!! Maintenant pousse toi de me chemin!!! Acheva Lavande  
  
Harry commença à se demander si toutes les filles s'étaient passé le mot pour traiter les gars d'immature. Ron vit Harry et se dirigea vers lui.  
  
- Non mais elle folle cette fille, c'est moi qui te le dit. Déclara Ron.  
  
- Euh... Ron as-tu vu ta sœur??? Demanda Harry.  
  
- Non pourquoi??? Répondit Ron. Ne me dis pas que ce crétin de Crivey lui a brisé le cœur sinon je lui tords le cou.  
  
- Disons que c'est plutôt le contraire. Dit Harry. Vient je vais te raconter ça en mangeant.  
  
Ron était surpris de la déclaration que sa sœur avait fait à Crivey. Sa sœur ne pouvait pas être ainsi. Il s'était vite remis de la scène que Lavande lui avait faite. Après le déjeuner, Harry et Ron allèrent rejoindre Hermione au cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Leur nouveau professeur était une femme et depuis l'automne, le trio se moquait d'elle. Elle était très compétente mais ils se demandaient comment elle avait eu accès à ce poste avec sa naïveté chronique.  
  
- Bonjour classe!!!! Lança le professeur Arcana Obscura de sa voix chantante.  
  
C'était le genre de professeur qui aurait pu enseigner aux jardins d'enfants à cause de son attitude envers le groupe. Les gars lui donnaient au moins une qualité : elle était belle à coupé le souffle. Les filles ne la détestaient pas, elle était tellement sympathique.  
  
Harry eut beaucoup de difficultés à se concentrer sur le cours qui portait sur les contres-sortilèges. De un : parce que le professeur Obscura lui faisait du charme et de deux : parce qu'il avait l'étrange impression que Draco ne quittait pas Hermione du regard. Le regard d'Harry lança des Avada Kedavra à Draco, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, on aurait dit qu'il était hypnotisé par Hermione.  
  
Quand le cours fut terminé, Hermione annonça à Harry et Ron qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire. Ron tout heureux de trouver quelque chose à faire voulut aller avec Hermione et se retourna pour le proposer à Harry. Tandis que Ron était dos à elle, Hermione faisait des signes à Harry pour lui indiquer qu'elle allait voir Luna.  
  
- Ron, dit Harry, j'avais le goût d'aller jouer au échec. Ça te tente???  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois??? Aller t'écraser une fois de plus est un plaisirs. Répondit Ron en riant.  
  
Ils laissèrent Hermione, Harry se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil. Hermione prit son sac et se lança à la recherche de Luna. Elle fouilla Poudlard. Où est-ce que Luna « Loufoca » Lovegood pouvait bien être??? Elle finit par la trouver à la bibliothèque. Lune avait un livre ouvert mais elle avait le regard perdue dans la vague. Hermione lui posa la main sur l'épaule.  
  
- Ron!!! Dit Luna en sursautant et revenant à la réalité  
  
- Euh... non, Luna. C'est Hermione. Euh... pourquoi Ron??? Lui demanda Hermione.  
  
Luna rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et se mit à rire bêtement. Hermione était contente de voir que Luna avait des sentiments pour Ron. Hermione s'assit avec elle et elle lui parla de ce qui se passait depuis une semaine. Luna parut un peu peiner quand elle sut que Ron avait des sentiments pour Hermione. Luna lui promit d'aller voir Ron et de tenter quelque chose.  
  
Hermione sortit de la bibliothèque et se rendit vers la grande salle pour le souper. Tout d'un coup, elle se sentit happer par le bras et coller contre un mur. Elle s'attendit à voir Harry mais, elle se rendit compte que la personne qui la tenait contre le mur était nul autre que Malefoy. Elle fut très surprise de le voir.  
  
- MALEFOY!!!!! Il te manque une case ou quoi??? Je ne suis pas Pansy ou Millicent!!! Laisse moi passer!!!. Cria-t-elle  
  
- Granger, dit-il d'une voix calme, je ne pensais jamais tomber aussi bas mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.  
  
Hermione le regarda encore plus surprise. Elle se dit qu'il se fichait d'elle.  
  
- Depuis quand le grand Draco Malefoy a besoin de l'aide d'une Sang-de- bourbe??? Répliqua-t-elle.  
  
- Granger, tu es la seule qui peut m'aider sur ce problème. Je... je... je suis amoureux de Weasley. Bafouilla-til.  
  
- DE RON!!!!!!!!! S'écria Hermione en sentant sa mâchoire tomber.  
  
- Ben non espèce de gourde!!!!! Je suis amoureux de Ginny. Je voudrais aller lui dire mais il y a ma réputation en jeux ainsi que ma vie. Je tiens pas à me faire massacrer par Potter et Weasley. Veux-tu lui donner ça pour moi. Dit Draco en lui donnant un mot.  
  
- Pourquoi ferais-je cela Malefoy??? Lui dit Hermione sur un air de défi  
  
Draco se mit à genoux avec un air suppliant. Hermione trouvait qu'il avait vraiment l'air sincère. Elle hésita... devait-elle rendre service à son ennemi??? Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, il n'avait jamais eu un regard aussi sincère en six ans.  
  
- Ok Malefoy, je vais le faire. Finit par dire Hermione.  
  
Draco n'y croyant pas se releva et embrassa Hermione sur les deux joues. Puis, il se ressaisit, reprit son air digne de Malefoy et la quitta en lui lança une insulte. Elle ne le prit pas mal, elle se doutait bien que c'était pour sauver les apparences. Elle poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la grande salle.  
  
Harry avait tout vu... plutôt il croyait avoir tout vu, mais il n'avait pas entendu la conversation. Il avait vu Draco plaquer Hermione contre le mur et lui parler. Il avait vu Hermione lui parler violemment et se radoucir. Le pire avait été de voir Draco se mettre à genoux, embrasser Hermione et voir celle-ci partir avec un sourire. L'avait-elle trahit???  
  
Harry rejoignit Hermione et Ron à leur table. Il mangea en silence tandis que Ginny et Hermione parlait ensemble. Vers la fin du repas, Malefoy se ramena vers leur table en regardant Hermione. Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil. S'en était trop pour Harry. Il se leva et empoigna le bras d'Hermione trop abasourdie pour réagir et l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors où il n'y avait personne.  
  
- C'était quoi ça? dit Harry sur un ton colérique  
  
- De quoi Harry ??? demanda Hermione innocemment.  
  
- Avec Malefoy! répondit il plus fort  
  
- De quoi avec Malefoy??? Lui redemanda Hermione  
  
- Le clin d'oeil! Je vous ai vu dans le couloir! il était sur le point de crier  
  
- Ben... ben... euh... C'est pas ce que tu pense  
  
- Ah oui? ben t'avais pas l'air de le repousser quand il t'as embrasser! il criait maintenant  
  
- Mais Harry...  
  
- Ah!!! Il a dut te témoigner son amour! Sais-tu ce que je ressens Hermione? il hurlait à présent  
  
- Mais Harry. . .ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. . . dit Hermione alors que le portrait de la grosse dame se refermait derrière Harry et que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
  
**** Note de l'auteure : Est-ce que j'ai fait plaisirs à tout le monde là ????????? Dites merci à Godai pour sa précieuse aide pour la crise de jalousie (merci mon amour, maintenant je sais qu'il ne faut pas que je te rende jaloux). Ne vous inquiétez pas cette crise ne m'ait jamais arrivé. Continuez à me reviewer. Je vous adore !!!!!!!  
  
Merci !!!!  
  
Lisia : merci pour ta suggestion... j'y avais penser mais tu me l'as confirmer  
  
BERTRAND Kévin : hello fan #1, merci à toi aussi!!! Aimes-tu Arcana Obscura???  
  
DDNT : j'espère t'avoir fait plaisirs  
  
Shaman-Anna : J'ai beaucoup lu sur Luna et je me suis dit qu'elle n'était pas si folle que ça. Elle est même l'un des personnage les plus sensé d'Harry Potter.  
  
*** Oh en passant voici d'où vient la citation qu'Harry fait à Colin : On ne connaît point les femmes, elles ne se connaissent pas elles-mêmes, et  
ce sont les occasions qui décident des sentiments de leur cœur.  
  
La Fayette (Marie-Madeleine Pioche de La Vergne, comtesse de) 


	10. Colère, drame, sanglots, etc

Colère, drame, sanglots, etc...  
  
Le portrait de la grosse dame venait de se refermer derrière Harry. Il bouillait de colère et de peine. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Hermione flirtait ouvertement avec Draco, ils sortaient ensemble depuis à peine une semaine. Il avait envie de tout détruire. Hermione avait le culot de lui briser le coeur après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.  
  
"Je n'aurais jamais dû me rapprocher." pensa-t-il.  
  
Son envie de détruire devenait de plus en plus grande. Malefoy!!!!!!!!!! Il allait régler son compte à ce serpentard à la con qui osait faire de l'oeil à sa petite amie, qui était en plus une gryffondor. Il se mit à se promener dans Poudlard avec la ferme intention d'aller se planter devant le passage de la salle commune des Serpentards. Il s'appuya contre le mur et attendit. Une demi-heure avait passer et pas de Malefoy. Il n'allait pas se décourager pour autant!!! La colère était toujours très présente en lui. Il entendit un bruit et vu Crabbe et Goyle qui s'en venait. Il s'enligna sur Crabbe, le prit par le collet et lui dit:  
  
- O-Ù E-S-T M-A-L-E-F-O-Y???  
  
- Dr... Dr... Dra... co... euh... il est avec le professeur Rogue. Bafouilla Crabbe  
  
- Ouais... Ouais... avec le professeur Rogue. Répéta Goyle  
  
Harry laissa tomber Crabbe contre un mur, poussa Goyle et alla vers le bureau de Rogue. (C'est fou ce que la rage peut faire!!!!) La seule chose qu'Harry avait à l'esprit était que Malefoy était dans le bureau de Rogue. "Belle place pour se cacher la fouine" pensa-t-il. Arrivé devant le bureau du professeur, il entra sans frapper. Rogue se retourna en sursaut.  
  
- Monsieur Potter, de quel droit oser vous pénétrer ici sans vous faire annoncer. Dit Rogue d'un ton hautain.  
  
- On m'a dit que Malefoy était ici. Où est-il??? Cracha Harry  
  
- Monsieur Malefoy n'est pas ici. Il est parti sur permission spéciale chez ses parents pour la soirée. Dit Rogue. J'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor.  
  
- Faites le vieille chauve-souris!!!! Je m'en fiche!!! Répondit Harry  
  
- 50 points de moins en plus et vous aurez une retenue pour votre attitude. Eu à peine le temps de dire Rogue à Harry avant que la porte se referme en un claquement.  
  
Harry bouillait littéralement. Il souhaitait maintenant être seul pour se défouler. Il faisait les cent pas sans savoir où aller quand une porte apparut. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était rendu jusqu'à la salle sur demande et la salle lui offrait tout ce qu'il désirait (comme à l'habitude). Il pénétra dans la salle et il vit un pushing-bag, un jeu de dard et pleins d'autres choses pour se défouler. Il fit le tour de la salle et finit par voir dans un coin une toute petite armoire. Toujours en colère, mais la curiosité l'emportant, il l'ouvrit. Il y avait tout un assortiment de boissons alcoolisées. Harry resta surprit, il prit la bouteille qu'il vit et s'assit par terre. Lorsqu'il fut assit, il sentit quelque chose dans sa poche arrière. Ce quelque chose était la carte des Maraudeurs.  
  
Sans savoir pourquoi, il décida d'utiliser la carte pour voir où était Hermione. Celle-ci avait l'air de le chercher dans l'école. Harry ressentit encore plus de colère en lui. "Peut-être qu'elle me chercher... ou bien c'est Malefoy!!! De toute manière, je ne veux plus la voir!!!" pensa-t-il "Elle est une hypocrite!!!"  
  
Il se demandait pourquoi il souffrait tant. Si l'amour faisait si mal, alors il ne voulait plus aimer. Il souffrait déjà assez comme ça. Il sentit ses joues humides. Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait, les larmes coulaient toutes seule. Il ne voulait plus aimer Hermione... mais c'était plus fort que lui... il l'aimait.  
  
- NON, NON, NON... JE NE L'AIME PAS. JE LA DÉTESTE !!! cria Harry.  
  
Il avait tellement le goût de parler à quelqu'un. Ron... non, il a des sentiments pour Hermione. Ginny... non, elle était trop occupée à briser des cœurs. McGonagall... non, elle conseille déjà Hermione. Dumbledore... à oublier tout de suite. Sirius... Harry sentit les larmes se remettre à couler... Sirius est mort.  
  
C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il pleurait... ça faisait changement des colères qu'il piquait encore de temps en temps. Harry se demanda si ce n'était pas l'alcool qui le faisait se sentir comme ça. Il se rendit compte qu'il était rendu à sa troisième bouteille. En plus, le souvenir de la mort de Sirius le rendait de plus en plus mélancolique. Il avait besoin de trouver un moyen de se sentir près de lui.  
  
Il eu beaucoup de difficulté à se lever. (Que voulez-vous l'alcool a ses cotés négatifs aussi.) Il voulait se rendre à la cabane hurlante et ensuite à la grotte où Sirius et Buck s'étaient cachés. Ces deux endroits étaient empreints du souvenir de Sirius et Harry voulait s'y rendre. Mais, pour le moment, il devait commencer par réussir à se lever... mon dieu, qu'il trouvait que la salle sur demande tournait. Après deux... peut-être trois tentatives, Harry en était plus sûre, il finit par quitter la salle : direction Cabane Hurlante.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Hermione errait sans but dans Poudlard. Depuis qu'Harry l'avait laissé dans la salle commune, ses larmes n'avaient cessé de couler. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahie Harry... mais n'était-ce pas un peu ça qu'elle avait fait en rendant service à Malefoy ? Hermione se mit à pleurer davantage. Elle aimait Harry. Qu'allait-elle faire ??? Elle s'appuya contre un mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'à être assise... et ses pleurs redoublèrent.  
  
Tout d'un coup, un éclair roux lui tomba dessus suivit d'un autre.  
  
- HERMIONE !!! cria Ron. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Harry ???  
  
- NON RON !!!!! LAISSE LA TRANQUILLE !!!! hurla Ginny  
  
- JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QUI SE PASSE ??? Mes deux meilleurs amis, qui forment un couple, se dispute alors c'est un peu normal que je veuille savoir ce qui se passe !!! BON SANG !!! POURQUOI TOUT LE MONDE ME PREND POUR UN CRÉTIN INSIGNIFIANT ??? continua de crier Ron.  
  
- Peut-être parce que t'es un crétin qui ne se mêle pas de ses affaires. Répondit Ginny. Les histoires de cœur d'Harry et Hermione ne te concerne en rien, Ronald Weasley.  
  
- Arrête de parler comme maman !!! dit Ron  
  
Hermione se leva d'un bond. Elle ne pleurait plus maintenant mais, avait encore les yeux rougis. Maintenant, elle bouillait de rage et serrait les poings.  
  
- NON MAIS ÇA SUFFIT !!!!!!! hurla-t-elle  
  
Ron et Ginny la regardèrent les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte.  
  
- Alors... euh... tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ??? demande Ron plus calmement.  
  
La colère d'Hermione se dissipa et elle se remit à pleurer. Elle essaya de dire quelque chose et en fut incapable. Ginny prit la parole à sa place en bafouillant légèrement.  
  
- Euh... c'est parce que... c'est comme un peu de ma faute... euh... sans vraiment être de ma faute...  
  
Ron la regarda en levant un sourcil et en ayant l'air de rien comprendre. Ginny rougit et jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui s'était rassise et qui continuait à sangloter.  
  
- Hermione a rendu service à Draco... commença Ginny  
  
- Draco ??? Tu veux dire... MALEFOY !!! coupa Ron  
  
- NON !!! DRACO !!! DRACO !!! DRACO !!! DRACO !!! BON TU M'ÉCOUTE MAINTENANT RON???? Lui cria Ginny  
  
- Ok... ok... répondit Ron en regardant Hermione  
  
- Draco a demandé à Hermione de me donner une lettre mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, Harry a l'air de croire qu'Hermione flirte avec Draco. Dit Ginny  
  
- Une lettre ??? interrogea Ron  
  
- UNE LETTRE D'AMOUR !!! T'es content maintenant Ron ??? Draco m'aime... et je l'aime aussi... RENTRE ÇA DANS TA TÊTE RONALD WEASLEY !!!  
  
Ron regarda Ginny bouche bée et en clignant des yeux (il avait l'air d'un poisson rouge). Puis, il eu un regard bienveillant sur sa petite sœur.  
  
- Je... commença Ron  
  
- Ron, si t'es pour m'engueuler, je m'en vais. dit Ginny  
  
- Ginny !!! Laisse moi parler à la fin. Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec ton choix mais, si tu l'aimes c'est ok... tu es ma petite sœur et je t'aimerais toujours. Dit Ron. MAIS LUI !!! Je ne ferai jamais un effort pour aimer Malefoy. (Il rajouta en marmonnant) j'ai hâte de voir la réaction des parents.  
  
Ginny haussa les épaules et se jeta dans les bras de son frère. Ron surprit vérifia que personnes (exceptée Hermione) ne pouvait le voir. Quand il fut rassuré, il fit un gros câlin à sa sœur. Puis, Ron se mit à genoux à terre et serra Hermione dans ses bras. Les sanglots d'Hermione s'atténuèrent dû à la surprise qu'elle vivait.  
  
- Hermione, je suis désolé par le comportement d'Harry. Je vais essayer de retrouver Harry pour le ramener à la raison. Dit Ron en essayant de la réconforter.  
  
Ginny fit un signe positif de la tête. Ron se releva et dit qu'il retournait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour voir si Harry n'était pas revenu. Ginny se proposa pour faire le tour des classes. Hermione resta donc seule et le cœur gros. Dans sa tête, elle n'arrêta pas de revoir Harry en colère, blessé dans ses sentiments et triste. Puis, elle revoyait tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Harry dans la salle sur demande... LA SALLE SUR DEMANDE !!!! Hermione se leva d'un bond, le cœur battant. Harry devait être là !!! Elle allait tout lui expliquer et tout allait redevenir comme avant.  
  
Note de l'auteure: Voici enfin ce chapitre sur lequel j'ai tant travaillé. Ça été plus long que prévu car la fin de session a été très dure sur le moral et en plus j'ai commencé un nouvel emploi d'été (les prochains chapitres vont être à rythme régulier mais pluslent que mes premiers chapitres). Je vous remercie tous pour votre patience et vos encouragements. J'ai déjà commencé le nouveau chapitre et je travaille sur une autre idée de fic en même temps. Encore et toujours merci à mon Godai adoré  
  
J'aurais une demande spéciale pour mes lecteurs. Quand vous allez me reviewer, j'adorerais que vous me disiez quelle est votre scène préférée dans toute ma fic jusqu'à date. Je vous remercie à l'avance!!!!!  
  
Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont reviewer vous avez été nombreux et ça serait long tous vous nommez. 


	11. Trouvera, trouvera pas c'est ici que c'e...

Trouvera, trouvera pas  
  
Disclamer: Ça faisait un bail que je ne l'avais pas fait... Harry Potter et tout ses joyeux compagnons ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
Note à propos de la fic: je voulais avertir mes lecteurs que mon ordi n'est plus connecter à internet et que l'ordi de mes parents va très mal alors j'ai de la misère à mettre mes chapitres en ligne et même à reviewer les fics que j'adore lire :(. De plus, je suis en vacances d'été et je me suis trouvé un emploi qui est un peu beaucoup accaparant... je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous faire parvenir des chapitres le plus souvent possible.  
  
Hermione arriva à bout de souffle devant la salle sur demande. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle se demandait à quoi elle devait penser pour voir si Harry y était. Elle décida de marcher en pensant: "je cherche Harry". Ça coutait rien d'essayer cette pensée. Après quelques minutes et un super coup de chance, la porte apparut. Hermione se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la porte. VIDE!!! La salle sur demande était complètement vide. Hermione sentit à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
  
La déception était terrible. Pourquoi la salle s'était ouverte, si c'était pour rien montrer? Hermione rageait. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui en voulait. Elle allait sortir aveuglée par les larmes quand elle trébucha sur un rouleau de parchemin. Elle le ramassa sans prendre la peine d'y jetter un oeil.  
  
Elle s'en alla donc en trainant des pieds jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors. Elle avait passé une mauvaise journée (on se demande pourquoi???). Elle dit le mot de passe à la grosse dame, entra et alla s'effondrer sur un fauteuil près du feu. Elle regardait vaguement le feu crépiter quand Pattenrond décida qu'il avait besoin d'affection. Elle se mit à le flatter machinalement.  
  
- Malefoy!!! Non mais c'est une blague!!! s'écria une fille dans un coin.  
  
- C'est comme je te le dis. rajouta une autre. Elle flirt ouvertement avec lui.  
  
Hermione soupira. Les nouvelles allaient décidément trop vite. Elle plaignait Ginny et Draco car ils n'avaient pas profiter de leur secret longtemps.  
  
- Elle n'avait pas assez d'Harry. dit une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue. C'est une  
égoiste sans coeur!!! Flirter devant lui. Je vais de ce pas retrouver Harry pour le  
consoler.  
  
Hermione reconnue la voix. C'était Lavande Brown!!! Cette langue de vipère racontait des saletés sur elle et en plus elle voulait retrouver Harry pour soi-disant le consoler. Hermione avait de sérieuses envies de meurtres. Une chose était sûre: elle devait retrouver Harry avant cette nunuche de Lavande Brown. Mais comment allait-elle faire??? Il y avait un millier de place où Harry aurait pu se cacher. En plus, si Harry ne voulait pas être retrouvé alors même Ron n'y pouvait rien. Hermione décida donc de monter à sa chambre et ramassa Pattenrond et le parchemin.  
  
Assise sur son lit, Hermione était incapable de dormir. Pattenrond n'arrêtait pas de la pousser ou de la tirer. Elle avait beau le repousser, il recommençait de plus belle. En plus, il lui amenait sans cesse le parchemin. Elle prit donc sa baguette et d'un "lumos" alluma le bout.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi Pattenrond??? Tu es devenu fou??? chuchota-t-elle  
à la grosse bête orangée  
  
En guise de réponse, Pattenrond miaula, inclina la tête sur le côté en la regarddant avec ses grands yeux.. Puis, il lui poussa le parchemin de la patte et émit un miaulement insistant.  
  
- Ok, ok, je vais le regarder ce fichu bout de papier.  
  
Elle le déroula et retint un cri. Le parchemin n'était pas qu'un simple vieux parchemin. Elle reconnut la carte des Maraudeurs, objet auquel Harry tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Hermione était toute excitée. Elle allait pouvoir retrouvée Harry, du moins si il était sur le terrain de l'école. Elle se leva, se rhabilla puis prit Pattenrond dans ses bras et lui fit un énorme calin.  
  
- Toi, peu importe ce que Ron dit, tu es le chat le plus intelligent de la Terre. Je te dois  
un méga cadeau. lui dit-elle  
  
Comme s'il avait compris, il la regarda droit dans les yeux et Hermione eu l'impression qu'il souriait. Elle ramassa ses choses et descendit dans la salle commune en courrant. Elle y trouva Ron et Ginny qui discutait. Elle se sentait mal de les interrompre mais, elle le devait.  
  
- Ginny!!! cria-t-elle. As-tu la lettre de Malefoy sur toi???  
  
- Euh... oui. Tiens la voilà! dit Ginny en lui tendant. Pourquoi la veux- tu???  
  
- Je crois savoir où Harry est. dit Hermione joyeusement. Mais quand je vais le  
retrouver, je veux lui prouver que je ne l'ai pas tromper.  
  
Ron était déjà debout : "je t'accompagne!!!"  
  
- Ron Weasley!!! Repose tes fesses tout de suite. reprimanda Ginny. Tu n'as pas  
besoin d'être présent lors de leur réconciliation.  
  
Hermione sourit. Ils ne changeraient jamais ces deux-là. Elle remercia Ginny. Elle sortit et se dirigea vars un lieu tranquille pour utiliser la carte: les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle vérifia si Mimi était là. Une chance pour elle, le champ avait l'air libre. Elle entra, déroula la carte, sortit sa baguette et effleura la carte en disant la formule traditionnelle:  
  
- Je jure solenellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.  
  
La première chose qu'elle aperçut était un point avec le nom "Mimi Geignarde" apparaître dans les toilettes. Sans prendre la peine de se retourner, Hermione fila hors des toilettes, pas question d'endurer Mimi quand elle était à deux doigts de retrouver Harry.  
  
Une fois dans le corridor, Hermione concentra son attention sur la carte, elle devait se dépêcher car il était rendu très tard et, même avec son statut de préfète, elle ne devait plus être hors de la salle commune depuis longtemps. Elle regarda de nouveau la carte. Une chose était sûre Harry n'était pas dans le chateau. Alors Hermione se mit à regarda sur le terrain extérieur. Hagrid était dans sa cabane, le professeur Chourave sortait des serres et Crockdur gambadait autour de la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle allait se décourager quand un dernier point attira son attention. Il ne bougeait pas du tout. elle regarda le nom qui se trouvait à coté et une ombre d'inquiétude passa dans son visage. Le nom qui était inscrit était: Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione se mit à courir mais sa course était très difficile car elle devait surveiller la carte pour ne pas rencontrer personne. Elle était très inquiète car elle avait vu qu'Harry ne bougeait pas. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'est qu'il était au terrain de Quidditch... et s'il avait fait une chute de son balai à cause de la colère qu'il éprouvait. Hermione se dit qu'elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si il lui était arrivé quelque chose.  
  
Lorsqu'elle arriva au terrain, elle vit tout de suite Harry. Il était étendu sur le dos en plein milieu du terrain. Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, ce qu'elle craignait était sûrement arrivé. Elle s'approcha doucement d'Harry et se mit à genoux à ses cotés.  
  
- Harry. appela-t-elle. Harry, répond moi s'il-te-plaît.  
  
Harry poussa un grognement et ouvrit les yeux. Il s'assit tranquillement en regardant autour de lui avec un air perdu. Puis, il vit Hermione et détourna le regard.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici??? demanda-t-il. Ce n'est pas la Cabane Hurlante.  
  
- Harry, murmura Hermione, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je me suis tellement inquiétée pour toi. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il te sois arrivé quelque chose. Ginny, Ron et moi on t'a cherché partout...  
  
- SURTOUT QUE TU NE POUVAI PAS TE FAIRE CONSOLER PAR MALEFOY!!! cria Harry en se tenant la tête.  
  
- Pourquoi voudrais-je me faire consoler par Malefoy quand c'est toi que j'aime??? demanda Hermione.  
  
- PEUT-ÊTRE POUR LA MÊME RAISON QUE CELLE POUR LAQUELLE TU LAISSE MALEFOY TE DRAGUER!!! continua Harry.  
  
Hermione se leva, les larmes coulait sur son visage et se mélangeait à la colère qui était entrain de surgir.  
  
- ÇA SUFFIT HARRY!!!! lui cria-t-elle. LAISSE MOI PLACER UN MOT ET TU VAS PEUT-ÊTRE COMPRENDRE CE QUI SE PASSE!!!  
  
Elle lui tendit la lettre de Draco à Ginny.  
  
- Commence par lire ça et tu vas peut-être changer d'avis sur la situation.  
  
- SI TU PENSE QUE JE VAIS LIRE LES MOTS DOUX QUE MALEFOY T'ÉCRIS!!!!  
  
- LIS LE!!!!! hurla Hermione.  
  
À contre coeur, Harry prit la lettre et commença à la lire:  
  
"Oh toi mon amour impossible, que d'obstacles nous sépare. Combien de remparts se dressent entre nous.  
  
Par ma volonté seule, je les renverserai. Un à un, je les vaincrerai. Pour toi, je laisserais fortune, gloire et prestige, tant que j'aurai ton affection le bonheur m'accompagneras et de ces futilités aucun besoin je n'ai..."  
  
Harry cessa de lire. La colère montait d'un cran en lui. C'était clair que c'était pour Hermione.  
  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de lire le reste. cracha-t-il. C'est très clair que c'est ta manière de rompre avec moi et c'est très cruel.  
  
- Harry Potter, espèce de tête de mule. Continue de lire.  
  
- Non...  
  
- JE T'AI DIT DE CONTINUER!!!!  
  
Harry recommenca à lire où il était rendu.  
  
"... Tes cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant ainsi que tes yeux verts de jade te donnent l'apparence d'un ange tombé du ciel. Oh Virginia!..."  
  
Harry se rendit compte de son erreur. Le rouge lui monta aussitôt au joue. Il avait en gueuler Hermione comme du poisson pourri pour rien. Hermione, sa belle et douce Hermione, il l'avait fait souffrir... lui qui c'était jurer de ne pas le faire. Il tenta de se lever pour s'excuser mais ses jambes ne le supportèrent pas. Hermione se précipita sur lui..  
  
- Harry ça va??? Pouah, tu sens l'alcool à plein nez!!!!  
  
- Her... her... Mione... vas-tu pouvoir me pardonner ce que je t'ai fais. Je... je me sens tellement mal. Dire que j'ai cherché Malefoy pour le frapper et que j'ai insulter Rogue pour absolument rien.  
  
Hermione caressa doucement le visage d'Harry et le regarda avec tendresse.  
  
- Harry, je ne t'en veux pas. Oui, tu m'as fait mal mais, je comprends ta réaction même si je ne l'approuve pas. La prochaine fois demande moi ce qui se passe avant de paniquer. En plus, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir quand je t'aime tant etque j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent. Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras et ils s'étendirent tout les deux pour regarder le ciel et se dire à quel point ils s'aimaient.  
  
Note de l'auteure: J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté pour écrire ce chapitre mais, je suis fière de l'avoir fini. Inquiéter vous pas... je continue. Cependant, comme je disais au début, ça risque de prendre un peu de temps. J'ai déjà une petite idée de la suite. Comme à l'habitude je remercie Godai pour sa collaboration puisque c'est lui la touche masculine de l'histoire. Continuer à me reviewer vous m'encourager beaucoup OH!!! EN PASSANT: Si Harry ne s'est pas rendu àla cabane hurlante c'est que l'alcool a frappé trop fort et qu'il a préféré s'étendre dans un endroit tranquille... j'ai oublié d la préciser.  
  
Merci pour tout vos reviews  
  
Sarah Lily Potter: je suis contente que ce soit cette scène là que tu préfère car je me suis fait beaucoup de fun à l'écrire.  
  
dracomalefoy69: merci pour tes encouragements  
  
Kika: merci  
  
Le Saut de l'Ange: j'espère que ce chapitre est àla hauteur de tes attentes. Merci aussi de me pardonner pour le temps que je mets avant de mettre mes chapitres en ligne ;)  
  
Angelita-Hermione: je vais t'avertir à toute les fois que je met un chapitre en ligne  
  
Vengeresse: J'espère que Harry a pas été fâché trop longtemps à ton goût  
  
Mararan-Nerwen: Est-ce que par hasard tu aime quand je fais souffrir mes persos loll... dsl les persos de J.K.Rowling  
  
Dadmax: si t'es rendu aux remerciements j'espère que tu es satisfait du chapitre  
  
Fanny Radcliffe: Merci ton idée m'a inspirée  
  
Hermione B: et voici la suite!!!!  
  
Stéphanie: Si la scène de jalousie est si réaliste c'est que Godai et moi on l'a écrit ensemble. Lui faisait Harry et moi Hermione... on a vraiment rit en l'écrivant...ça fait drôle de se crier après en parlant de Malefoy et en s'interpelant des noms de Harry et Hermione.  
  
Bertrand Kevin: J'ai beaucoup aimé tes idées comme à l'habitude. Cependant j'ai pas le goût des utiliser tout de suite. Sûrement plus tard... tu m'as donner des nouvelles idées.  
  
DarkMione: j'espère que tu as aimé  
  
JohannaPotter: la voici, la voici, la voici et merci, merci, merci pour ton review  
  
Myself: je te remerci pour ta compréhension 


	12. Les temps changent

_Je voudrais m'excusez à tout mes lecteurs pour avoir quasiment rien mit en ligne de l'été. En fait, c'est que j'ai été très malchanceuse avec les ordinateurs: la carte-mère de mon ordinateur a brisé, l'ordinateur des mes parents a attrapé un virus et il n'a été réparé que dernièrement puis l'ordinateur de ma grand-mère est une antiquité très lente. J'espère que vous allez continuer à lire " J'ai quelque chose à te dire...". Même si je suis très occupée ces temps-ci, je continue à écrire... et ne vous en faites pas, l'action arrive._

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas... il est à J.K. Rowling

**Les temps changent...**

Cela faisait un mois qu'Harry et Hermione s'étaient réconciliés. Harry avait expliqué à Hermione pourquoi il sentait l'alcool le soir où elle l'avait retrouvé. La seule chose qu'il ne se rappellait pas, c'est comment il s'était retrouvé sur le terrain de Quidditch au lieu de la Cabane Hurlante. Maintenant, il se fichait de tout cela, il était heureux avec Hermione et c'était ça l'important.

Ginny et Draco sortaient ensemble depuis un mois. Harry se demandait comment ils avaient réussi à garder leur relation secrète mais il était heureux pour Ginny... Draco et lui n'avaient pas encore réussi à passer par dessus leurs différents. Ron faisait un effort... un très gros effort pour réussir à essayer de s'entendre avec draco. C'était surtout pour le bonheur de Ginny qu'il faisait des efforts. Ginny et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapproché au cours de ce mois. Le plus heureux et aussi étonnant était que dans le privé, Draco essayait d'être sympathique. Cependant, en public, il restait Malefoy.

Luna ne s'était toujours pas décider à se déclarer à Ron. Hermione essayit de son mieux de l'aider mais Loufoca méritait bien son surnom car elle imaginait plein de scénarios les plus fous pour se déclarer à Ron. Hermione répétait sans cesse à Harry que si ça continuait ainsi elle allait lui faire prendre du véritasérum pour que Luna se déclare. Harry trouvait cela très comique de voir Hermione essayer de jouer les entremetteuses.

Tous filaient le parfait bonheur. Draco aidait à maintenir ce bonheur car Ginny lui avait fait promettre d'oublier les menaces qu'il avait fait à Harry à la fin de l'année précédente. Draco avait accepté mais pas avec le plus grand plaisir. Cependant, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour l'amour de Ginny.

Tout bascula lors du diner, un soir de mars, quand Dumbledore se leva et fit taire les les élèves. Les professeures et lui avaient l'air inquiet.

- _Il y a une chose que je voudrais vous dire ce soir._ commença Dumbledore. _Les mangemorts de Lord Voldemort sont très actif depuis quelques temps. D'après mes sources, ils se dirigent vers Pré-au-Lard._

Des cris paniqués jaillirent de toutes les tables, certains élèves s'étaient levés. Les seuls élèves qui parraissaient encore calme étaient les membres de l'A.D.

- _Silence!_ dit Dumbledore. _Des mesures vont être prises pour protéger l'école. Je souhaite que __vous vous pliez tous sans exception aux règlements pour votre propre protection._

Harry se sentit visé et se cala un peu sur son banc.

- _Une dernière chose._ ajouta Dumbledore. _On m'a aussi appris que Lucius malefoy s'est évadé __et qu'il a rejoint les mangemorts dont je vous ai parlé. Donc, je vous demanderais d'être __prudent et je vous répète que des mesures vont être prises pour protéger l'école._

Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Ron se retournèrent vers Draco d'un même mouvement. Draco avait légèrement blémit mais gardait son air digne de Malefoy. Quand il s'aperçut que Ginny regardait dans sa direction, il lui fit un petit sourire et articula un "je t'aime" sans émettre un son. Ginny lui rendit son sourire mais une ombre d'inquiétude passa sur son visage.

Les préfèts avaient reçu l'ordre d'escorter tout les membres de leur maison respective. Hermione voyant que Draco tardait demanda à Harry de partir le premier. Elle voulait laisser une chance à Ginny de pouvoir parler à Draco. Ginny parrut plus inquiète après avoir parler à Draco. Hermione était triste pour elle. Tout au long du trajet, elle essaya de la réconforter sans grand succès.

Lorsque Ginny et les autres élèves furent monter se coucher, Hermione se jeta dans les bras d'Harry et lui fit un énorme calin en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

- _Harry, je t'aime comme tu es... ne changes surtout pas._

- _Je t'aime Mione. Toi non plus ne change pas. Je t'aime zelée comme tu es._

Hermione lui donna une claque puis l'embrassa passionnément. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit plusieurs fois, incapable de se séparer, puis montèrent chacun à leur chambre.

Le lendemain, Harry et Hermione avaient deux cours différents. Après maintes "je t'aime", Ron réussit à entraîner harry dans la direction de son cours. Hermione n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller à son cours, ce qui était rare. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Une voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas aller à son cours.

- _Je ne peux pas manquer mon cours._ pensa-t-elle à haute voix. _Le professeure Vector a dit__qu'il était le plus important avant les examens._

Elle se sentit observer. Elle se retourna et ne vit personne. Hermione trouvait cela très suspect. Elle décida de vérifier.

- _Harry??? Si c'est toi, ce n'est pas drôle et enplus tu vas être en retard à ton cours._ cria-t-elle.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, mais elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un riait silencieusement. Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle recommença à appeller des noms. Elle essaya Ron, Ginny, Luna... même Malefoy et Peeves. Elle haussa un sourcil et poursuivit son chemin vers son cours d'un pas rapide car elle allait être très en retard à son cours.

Dans sa hâte d'aller à son cours, Hermione ne vit pas une ombre bougée derrière l'énorme statut de Circé entourée de porcelets. Un rire rauque suivit l'ombre.

À l'heure du déjeuner, Hannah Abott se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors et s'assit devant Harry.

- _Harry, Hermione est-elle malade?_ lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- _Non, pourquoi Hannah?_ dit Harry surpris.

- _Hermione est ma coéquipière en arithmancie. Le professeure Vector nous avait avertie de ne __pas manquer le cours de ce matin._ continua Hannah.

- _Et...???_ insista Harry.

- _Et Hermione était absente._ dit Hannah.

Harry sentit sa machoire décrochée et Ron qui était assit à coté d'Hannah avait les yeux tellement rond qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient sortir de la tête. Harry reprit ses esprits et remercia Hannah. Il se leva et se dirigea en courrant vers la salle commune.

En entrant dans la salle commune, il vit Hermione assise devant le foyer. En s'avançant vers elle, il trouvait que la situation était bizarre.

- _Mione... ça va???_ demanda Harry.

Hermione leva la tête en souriant. Harry vit qu'elle lisait un roman à l'eau de rose... depuis quand lisait-elle ça... euh, au fait depuis quand Hermione touchait t'elle à un livre qui n'avait aucun lien avec les cours. Harry resta planter là à regarder le livre d'un air suspect.

Hermione se leva et embrassa Harry. Harry se demanda ce qui se passait. Il recula d'un pas et regarda Hermione de la tête aux pieds... il n'avait rien qui clochait.

- _Harry, je vais bien._ dit Hermione. _Pourquoi cette question?_

- _Pour rien Hermione. Euh... tu viens ont a un double cours de potions._ répondit Harry.

Pendant le cours, Rogue avait l'air d'en vouloir à Harry plus qu'à l'habitude. Hermione regardait Rogue en souriant et ne prenait aucune notes. Harry et Ron trouvait Hermione bizarre, on aurait dit qu'elle se remémorait de vieux souvenirs.

À la fin du cours, Harry était certain qu'Hermione avait quelque chose de changer... de plus séducteur. Hermione souriait à tout les garçons et son plus beau sourire elle le gardait pour... Rogue!!! Harry n'y comprenait plus rien.

- _Harry._ dit Hermione en s'approchant. _Ne m'attends pas, je dois parler à Sev... euh... à Rogue. _

Harry se laissa embrasser et regarda Hermione s'éloignée.

Hermione observait Rogue. Il ne savait pas qu'il restait une élève dans sa classe. Il marmonnait contre Harry. Hermione fit un pas en avant et dit:

- _C'est drôle comme les temps changent Sevy. Autant que tu regardais la mère avec tendresse autant que tu regarde le fils avec haine._

Rogue se retourna, on aurait dit qu'il avait vu un mort-vivant. (N.A: comme vous le savez je ne peux pas dire fantôme puisqu'il y en a plein dans l'école ;) )

- _Il n'y a qu'une personne qui a pu remarquer ce regard et dire mon nom de cette manière..._

__

__

__

**Note de l'auteure (suite):** J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé. Vous m'en voulez pas hein???? Je vais essayez d'être constante dans mon écriture. Cependant je vous avertie, je commence ma dernière année d'école et c'est la plus chargée et je travaille la fin de semaine... mais J'ai déjà noté mes idées et je sais déjà ce qui va arriver donc je n'aurais pas de perte d'inspiration. AH!!!! Pour cette fois je ne parlerai pas de mes reviews car ma grand-mère a internet avec temps limité et c'est très lent. Je vous remercie quand même pour vos reviews ça m,encourage beaucoup a continué. Bisous.


	13. Pas de titre pour le moment

_**Allo tout l'monde après un grand temps d'attente je vous mets la première partie de mon nouveau chapitre en ligne. Il est incomplèt car je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à y consacrer dernièrement. J'espère que ce début va vous plaire. Le reste va suivre prochainement. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewer, je suis ouverte aux suggestions.**_

_**N.B: les veulent dire que c'est un flash-back.**_

_**CHAPITRE 13**_

Severus Rogue était assis à son bureau avec un air pensif. Il tournait et retournait ses pensées et à l'occasion il jetait un œil à sa pensine qu'il avait à côté de lui. Miss Granger lui avait dit qu'il regardait Lily Evans avec tendresse. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir… la seule personne qui le savait était…

Lily Evans était tellement belle. Severus ne pouvait détacher les yeux de sa beauté. Quand elle était là, plus rien n'avait d'importance, il la suivait du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champs de vision… parfois, il lui prenait même l'envie de la suivre tellement elle le subjuguait.

- _Hey! Si ce n'est pas mon petit Sevy qui est encore hypnotisé par cette petite sang-de-bourbe prétentieuse._

Severus revint sur terre et se retourna pour voir son amie, Bellatrix, qui lui faisait son sourire le plus charmeur.

- _Tu étais encore à la regarder avec tendresse. Sevy… Sevy… Sevy comment de fois devrais-je te répéter que si tu veux être un mangemort, il faut que tu valorise les sang purs…_

Severus se leva tellement vite qu'il fit basculer sa chaise. Il n'avait pas une minute à perdre, il devait aller partager ses doutes avec Dumbledore.

Harry et Ron allèrent directement à leur chambre après le cours de potion. Ils étaient encore sous le choc du nouveau comportement d'Hermione. Ron sympathisait avec Harry pour la situation qu'il était entrain de vivre… il frissonna d'horreur, Hermione qui faisait les yeux doux à Rogue… beurk. Arrivés sur le pas de la porte de leur chambre, Harry s'arrêta nette et reçu un nouveau choc… c'était Ron qu'il lui était rentrer dedans.

- _T'es cinglé ou quoi??? On averti quand on s'arrête!!!_ Dit Ron en se frottant le nez.

- _Regarde sur mon lit!!!_ Lui dit Harry.

Ron regarda sur le lit d'Harry. Pattenrond y était couché avec un air de « chien » battu. Lorsqu'il vit Harry et Ron, ses yeux se mirent à briller et il commença à ronronner.

- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui???_ Demanda Ron

- _Je ne sais pas Ron, mais je trouve ça louche. Pattenrond n'est pas venu ici de son plein gré depuis l'époque de Croûtard. Habituellement, il vient ici seulement si Hermione le porte. Viens, on va le ramener à Hermione._ Dit Harry

Harry prit Pattenrond dans ses bras et celui-ci lui lécha le visage avec affection tout en ronronnant. Harry se demanda sérieusement ce qui se passait avec Hermione et Pattenrond car les deux agissaient bizarrement.

- _Ron, on va attendre Hermione en faisant nos devoirs près du feu. Ça te convient Pattenrond??? _Suggéra Harry

Pattenrond lui lécha le visage une nouvelle fois comme un signe d'approbation. Harry et Ron descendirent donc avec Pattenrond et s'installèrent près du foyer, Pattenrond sur les genoux d'Harry.

Neville entre à ce moment. Il avait l'air très déprimé et toute sa belle confiance en lui nouvellement gagner avait disparu. Pattenrond s'étira et alla se frotter sur Neville comme pour le réconforter.

- _Neville, qu'est-ce qui se passe???_ Interrogea Ron

Neville parut longuement hésiter. Finalement, il se décida et répondit.

- _Rien… rien… tout va bien…_

- _Allons Neville,_ dit Harry,_ tu peux nous faire confiance._

- _Bien… euh… il s'agit de ce message que j'ai retrouvé dans mon sac._ Finit par avouer Neville en tendant un bout de parchemin à Harry.

Harry prit le parchemin que lui tendait Neville et le déplia. Ron se rapprocha pour mieux lire. Ce qu'ils lirent tout les deux les stupéfia.

_**« Comment vont tes parents, petit Londubat? Peut-être aimerais-tu les rejoindre dans leur folie? Aie des yeux tout le tour de la tête, petit Londubat, car sans t'y attendre ça pourrait t'arriver. »**_

Harry chiffona l'horrible message avec colère tandis que Ron avait l'air de réfléchir sérieusement.

**_La suite va arriver prochainement..._**


End file.
